Harry Potter and The Unforgiven
by LauraBlade
Summary: SLASH. Harry's summer goes bad as well as Draco's. Will they ever cope? Who will guide them?child abuse CHAPTER 12!
1. The meeting between boy and wolf

**Chapter One – The meeting between boy and wolf**

****

Kill the spare!  
  
A flash of green light flew past Harry. Not hitting Cedric but his father. His father fell to the ground but instead of a nice clean kill he started bleeding and getting blue marks all over his skin.  
  
Kill the spare!  
  
Another green flash of light flew past Harry's vision and this time hitting his mother. The same thing happened to his mother except that here eyes pooped out of her head and rolled to Harry's feet. The eyes looked at Harry with accusation in their pupils.  
  
Kill the spare!  
  
Green light flashed once again and this time hitting Cedric. Cedric fell to the ground and the ghost of Cedric come out of his body and floated towards Harry.  
  
"It's your fault I'm dead. It's your fault that you should have died! Not me."  
  
Harry turned around to runaway but Cedric grabbed him by the shoulder and made him face Cedric. "You won't be getting away Harry."  
  
Cedric put his hands around and started to squeeze and Harry felt his life leave. His body crumpled to the ground.  
  
"NO!!!" Harry screamed as he woke up.  
  
"What on earth do you think your doing boy?" Uncle Vernon screamed as he slammed open the door.  
  
"This is the second time this week. If you so much as make another peep I'll beat you raw. Understood?'  
  
"Yes sir." Harry well trying to slow down his breathing.  
  
Uncle Vernon closed the cupboard door and slid the lock into place. Uncle Vernon had moved Harry down to the cupboard after the first time that Harry had woken everyone up in the house. He'd already hit Harry this summer. As soon as Harry walked through the door to 4 Private Drive he'd been punched in the face for telling the "redheaded freaks" ,as Uncle Vernon had called them, that they could use the fireplace. Harry of course tried to explain that he didn't know that they would be using the fireplace but he got a kick in the stomach for that.  
  
Harry sighed. It was his fourth night back from Hogwarts and things just were getting worse. Not that things at Hogwarts had been any good. First his name had been put in the Goblet of Fire and then he'd almost been fried by a dragon, attacked by underwater dark creatures. That hadn't been to bad but the worst had been the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament. It had been a maze full of dangers but Harry had made it through, but so had another student. Cedric Diggory had made it as well and they had agreed after some lengthy discussion that they would take the cup that had been at the end of the maze together. So they had but the cup was a Portkey and took them to a cemetery were Harry was forced to watch and participate in the rise of Voldemort. Then if that hadn't been bad enough he had to duel with Voldemort. Harry's and Voldemorts wands had the same core so they had connected, Priori Incantatem , was what this strange affect was called. It reversed that spells that Voldemort had peformed with his wand and Harry saw a echo of Cedric, Bertha Jenkins, an old muggle man and of course his parents.  
  
His parents had been the happiest and scariest thing Harry had ever seen. The echo's had reminded him how much he truly missed having a family. He wouldn't care if it weren't his real parents but just living with Sirius would have made everything better. But of course things never go the way Harry wants them to and so he's probably never get to live with Sirius.  
  
Harry sighed again. He felt so lonely. So awfully lonely. He couldn't even talk to his friends anymore, they just wouldn't understand. He didn't want the pity they gave but he wanted simple understanding. Someone who he could talk to about everything and not get a sad pity look in their eyes or get teary eyed.  
  
"It'll never happen Harry. Forget about it."  
  
Harry sat up for the next four hours thinking about everything and nothing waiting for his Aunt to bang on his cupboard door so he could get out. He normally loved being alone and in quite places but he couldn't see here and it was incredibly cramped in the cupboard now that Harry had grown some. He still wasn't as tall as any normal 15 year old boy. Well he was almost 15, just a month and a small bit to go and he'd be sixteen.  
  
BANG BANG.  
  
"Wake up boy and start making breakfast." Aunt Petunia screamed through the door as she slid the lock out of place.  
  
Harry slowly stood and made his way to the kitchen to start making breakfast. Dudley's diet had worked a bit so now twice a week he was allowed a breakfast of all the foods Dudley really shouldn't be eating. Harry started the bacon and eggs, the sausages, pancakes, flap jacks and whatever else anyone could think of to eat for breakfast.  
  
He quickly finished preparing the breakfast and was quickly given a glass of water and a slice of toast and told to go do his chores. On top of the toast was the list of chores.  
  
Do the dishes.  
  
Clean the kitchen, living room and dining room.  
  
Mow the lawn.  
  
Paint the fence.  
  
Weed the garden  
  
And what ever else I think of during the day.  
  
I want this finished before I get back from work.  
  
Harry cringed to himself. There was absolutely no way that he would actually finish this before Uncle Vernon got home from work. Well he better get started quickly to do as much as possible. The more chores he didn't get done the harder the punishment would be. Things had actually been going good with the punishments since Harry had started going to Hogwarts but Uncle Vernon no longer seemed to care. Even mention of Sirius hadn't stopped Uncle Vernon from giving him a few smacks here and there. Uncle Vernon might lose his job so he'd been rather up tight and he took his frustrations out on Harry.  
  
He had just finished the dishes and cleaning the house when he felt and odd feeling go through him. It felt like when he used magic but so much stronger and it didn't stop. It kept on growing and growing.  
  
Harry stumbled out of the kitchen so that whatever was happening was not seen but his aunt.  
  
Suddenly the feeling vanished leaving Harry kneeling and drained on the ground.  
  
"Boy get back to your chores." Aunt Petunia yelled through the window.  
  
Harry slowly stood and trudged toward the shed in the corner of the garden. He didn't see why he had to mow the lawn. He'd mowed it two days ago and he was positive that grass did not grow that fast.  
  
"BOY!!! Get in here this instant!" His aunt screamed at him.  
  
"Coming!" Harry yelled back.  
  
What shocked him the most when he went through the door was that Uncle Vernon was sitting at the kitchen table grinning and pile of papers in front of him.  
  
"We're going on vacation today and you'll be staying here alone. Mrs. Figg will check on you every night to make sure you haven't done any damage to the house." Uncle said happily.  
  
"Oh Vernon you finally got that raise you wanted and you thought you were going to lose your job." Aunt Petunia said smiling broadly.  
  
"We're leaving and there's a list of chores on the fridge that I want done before we come back from holiday."  
  
Dudley was sitting at the table looking evilly at Harry, Harry felt a twinge in his scar and turned away and headed out the door.  
  
Yes! No Dursleys for a whole summer. Yes yes yes.  
  
Walking to the shed he suddenly wondered how on earth he was going to get to Hogwarts. He's uncle hadn't mentioned anything about Mrs. Figg taking him there. Then again the Dursleys couldn't care less if Harry had transport to Hogwarts or that he got his wizardy education.  
  
 An hour or two later  
  
Harry had finished mowing the lawn when he felt the same strange feeling he felt earlier. Except for the fact that this one felt stronger and actually felt painful. The other one had just twinged this one full out hurt.  
  
He fell to his knees. I will not scream out. Harry never screamed but he did groan in pain. And as suddenly as it started it left leaving the same tired and empty effect.  
  
This is weird. Great something else to make 'The Boy Who Lived' special. He thought sarcastically.  
  
Harry stood was just about to open the door to the shed when he heard a whimper behind him. He whirled around and came face to face with a wolf. The wolf didn't look like it was going to hurt him, it seemed in much to much pain to do him much harm. Harry took a step towards the wolf looking it over carefully. It had cuts and blood was oozing all over it's coat. Where there wasn't to much blood Harry could see a beautiful metallic silver colour fur.  
  
The wolf whimpered again and slowly collapsed to the ground in a defeat. It had already been swaying on it's feet when it had been standing there.  
  
Harry quickly rushed to the animals side and checked to see if it was still alive. It looked at Harry with grey-blue eyes and it was silently begging Harry to help it.  
  
"Hold on ok? I'm going to get a blanket and some towels to clean you up with." Harry whispered.  
  
The wolf seemed to understand and relaxed a bit . Harry ran into the house and up the stairs to a tiny cupboard that was filled with towels and blanket. Harry grabbed an old fluffy towel and some towels and rushed down the stairs, putting the towels and blanket on the kitchen he ran outside.  
  
The wolf was lying in the same position it had been when Harry had left.  
  
"I need to move you. I'm going to pick you up and move you to the kitchen. OK?" Harry said to the wolf. It was no problem picking up the wolf because it was incredibly small and skinny. It looked dreadfully starved and worn out. Harry laid the wolf on the kitchen table. He quickly spread the blanket out and moved the wolf on top of it. He moved to the sink and grabbed a bucket form a cupboard and ran some luke-warm water into the bucket.  
  
He then slowly started cleaning the wolf's cuts and Harry noticed that the cuts were small but deep.  
  
"I wonder what happened to you. Something real bad judging by these cuts."  
  
I'm talking to animals. Honestly I think I talk more to animals than I do to humans.  
  
He'd told Hedwig just about everything he could ranging on how much he missed his parents and what he thought about all the people he'd met.  
  
The wolf whimpered again when Harry pushed a little to hard on one of the deeper cuts.  
  
"Sorry. I'll try be a bit more gentle."  
  
The wolf laid it's head down on the table again and relaxed again. Harry finished cleaning the wolf about an hour later.  
  
He wrapped the wolf in blanket and carried it up to his old room. He laid it gently on the bed and made sure it was comfortable and went downstairs to clean up all the mess he's made while cleaning the animal. Harry had decided that he'd sleep in his old room considering that the Dursleys' weren't even here.  
  
I'll just sleep on the floor till the wolfs a bit better.  
  
Harry collapsed on the sofa in the living room. Today had been rather interesting. Harry soon fell asleep from exhaustion.  
  
Around 8 'o clock in the evening.  
  
Harry slowly blinked realising he'd fallen asleep. Harry slowly sat up and was startled to see a women in witches robes sitting in a chair opposite him drinking a cup of tea.  
  
"Ah nice to see your awake, Harry." The women said.  
  
"Umm who are you and what are you doing here?" Harry asked hesitantly. Harry felt safe around the women for some reason, even if he didn't know who she was.  
  
"Oh right. Arabella Figg and I'm here because Albus Dumbeldore sent me."  
  
I've heard that name before and I'm positive that I've seen her before. But where? It's no recent memory it's something really long ago. Think!  
  
"It seems there's a bit of a problem. Your Aunt and Uncle were part of the protection spells that surround you but with them being gone and leaving so quickly a lot of the spells left with them. Harry? Are you even listening to a word I've said?" Arabella asked.  
  
"Um What? Oh yeah I've been listening just thinking is all. Um so what happens to me now?"  
  
"Well you're going to come with me to my mother's house and then we're going to use her fireplace to get to Hogwarts where Dumbeldore will explain some things to you. Ok?"  
  
"Um sure. I'll go and get my stuff." Harry said bolting from his seat and running up the stairs. He'd seen the looks she'd been giving his face. A big bruise covered the right side of his face from where Uncle Vernon had punched him. A whimper from the bed brought Harry back to his senses.  
  
"Oh. What am I going to do with you. Dumbeldore knows I don't have a dog and well you look better than before but you still look bad. Damn. I'll just take you along and if someone asks Dudley didn't like his new gift anymore."  
  
Harry grabbed a bag from the cupboard in his room and moved his stuff from under the floorboard to the bag and he threw some clothes in an old duffel bag of Dudleys.  
  
"I wish you could walk. It'd make things so much easier. Can you give it a try?"  
  
The wolf slowly nodded and stood very slowly on the bed. It wobbled and looked like it was going to fall over but it then gained it's footing. It looked at Harry as if to say look I can stand but 'I'm not going to jump off the bed'. Harry quickly crossed the room and moved the wolf off the bed to the floor.  
  
"Ok so let's go." Harry grabbed his bag and made for the door when the wolf growled suddenly and lunged at Harry. He barely managed to get out of the way but the wolf never hit the wall but something in front of it. The wolf yelped and jumped to the side when something that Harry couldn't see kicked the wolf in the side. The wolf walked around the room slowly in circle when all of a sudden the window to the room shattered and glass sprayed to the outside.  
  
The wolf growled again and lunged at something again only to be kicked and thrown against the wall with a thud. The wolf whimpered again and tried to stand but failed.  
  
"Harry?" Arabella yelled coming up the stairs.  
  
"I'm… I'm fine." Harry yelled back.  
  
Harry moved to the wolfs side and realised with relief that it was only unconscious and not dead.  
  
Harry gently picked the wolf up and moved towards the door where Arabella was standing with an odd look on her face while looking the room over, her gaze resting on the wolf.  
  
"Harry what happened?" she asked.  
  
"I'll explain later but I think we really need to leave. Could you get my stuff?" Harry replied while motioning with his head to where his stuff lay. Arabella flicked her wand and Harry's stuff shrank and with another flick of her wand she had it in a tiny pouch which she put in her pocket..  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yeah." Harry answered softly while moving slowly and carefully not wanting to hurt the wolf any more than it already was but it didn't help much because it still whimpered.  
  
Arabella walked behind Harry not saying a word thinking to herself. I've seen a wolf like that somewhere before.  
  
"Harry, since when do you own a pet?" Arabella asked while opening the front door for Harry.  
  
"Um well my aunt and uncle bought it for Dudley but he didn't like it so I've been looking after it."  
  
Please believe me. I don't want to talk about it or anything for that manner.  
  
Arabella nodded her head even though she clearly didn't believe a thing that Harry had said. Arabella took her wand out and making sure there were no Muggles around she tapped her wand to the doorknob of Mrs.Figgs. She opened the door and ushered Harry inside closing the door behind him and tapping it with her wand again.  
  
I wonder what why she does that. It's not like she performed a spell cause she never said anything.  
  
"This way Harry." Putting her hand on his she guided him through a wall and Harry found himself in a very cozy looking room he's never seen before. Arabella took a jar from the ledge above the fireplace and threw some into the fire which she'd conjured as soon as she'd entered the room.  
  
"Ready? Just say Professor Dumbledore's office and he'll be waiting there for you." Arabella said.  
  
Harry walked towards the green flames and took a deep breath and held onto the wolf tightly and said quite clearly, Professor Dumbeldore's office.  
  
Harry felt the same feeling as he always did when travelling by Floo Powder.  
  
I hope I don't fall over again cause I'll end up hurting the wolf more.  
  
Before he could finish his thought he stumbled out of a fireplace and was about to fall over when two strong arms stopped him from falling over.****


	2. The good and the bad

**Chapter 2** – **The good and the bad  
  
Before he could finish his thought he stumbled out of a fireplace and was about to fall over when two strong arms stopped him from falling over.  
  
Harry didn't have much time to react to what was going on around him. He felt rather grateful that someone had caught him because if he had fell the wolf had have gone flying through the air.  
  
Harry looked around him to find that it was Sirius who had stopped him from falling over and that he still had his arm around Harry's shoulders.  
  
"You ok?" Sirius asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah." Harry said quickly shrugging off Sirius's arm and missing the look of utter surprise on he's face when Harry did that.  
  
Harry slowly looked around the room wary of all the reactions from the people there. Sirius had not seen the bruise on Harry's face but Remus and Dumbledore had and they were looking at him with pity and sadness.  
  
Great. Just great. More sympathy and fake understanding. Just what I need.  
  
Harry kept his emotions on his face blank and walked across the room to sit down on a chair in front of the Headmaster with the wolf cradled in his lap.  
  
"Ah Harry nice to see." Dumbledore said cheerfully.  
  
Harry nodded in reply and looked closely at the Headmaster. He looked tired and worn, far more older than he'd ever seemed and his eyes had lost their merry twinkle as soon as Harry had nodded.  
  
Sirius was still standing at the fireplace looking rather stunned. Where did the Harry go he saw before? Idiot of course he wasn't going to stay the same. After all he'd seen last year. Did you really expect him to stay the same carefree child.  
  
"Now Harry I realize things are happening rather for you at the moment and …" Dumbledore was interrupted when a slight pop and a lot of coughing came from the fireplace.  
  
"Sorry about that but I was went to go repair the damage that happened to the Dursley's house." Arabella explained while brushing some soot of her robes.  
  
"Damage?" Dumbledore asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes well something attacked Harry while we were at the Dursleys but that wolf," Arabella said pointing to the creature, "saved Harry's life."  
  
"Harry? Where did you find this wolf?" Remus said looking at the creature with an odd look on his face.  
  
"I didn't find it. It was bought as pet for Dudley and he didn't like it so I got stuck with it." Harry said running his hand through the wolfs coat.  
  
"Very well then. Now as I was saying things have taken a rather good turn. Pettigrew has been caught, well more like he surrendered to the Ministry of Magic after a failed attack on Hogsmeade thanks to the dream you had." Dumbledore said continuing what he had been trying to say before Arabella arrived.  
  
"You're serious? So that means that Sirius is free? Harry said feeling happier than he'd been in a while.  
  
"Yup." Sirius said finally speaking.  
  
"So that means that the invitation you gave to me in my third still stands?" Harry asked, hating himself for the begging tone he was using.  
  
Just think. No more abusive family members who never cared. No one to beat up on you for simply breathing and living.  
  
"Definitely, but we first need to put some protection charms around the house before we can move in so we'll be staying here for a day or two. Is that ok?" Sirius replied.  
  
Harry nodded trying not to look to excited. He was ready to jump with joy but something held him back in an odd way. A tiny nagging feeling that this all couldn't be real. Since when did things ever go my way or in my favour? Hardly never. I mean I thought brilliant I'm a wizard but what happened? I find out that some mad psychopath evil wizard killed my parents and is now trying to kill me. The joy of being me.  
  
A whimper and what almost sounded like a human moan shook Harry out of his thoughts. Looking down he saw that the wolf was slowly stirring. It slowly opened it's eyes but when it saw all the people in the room it blinked really quickly and tensed in Harry's lap. Before Harry could do anything the wolf sprung of his lap and was walking away from all the people in the room. In actual fact, there weren't that many people. Sirius, Remus, Arabella Dumbledore and of course Harry. The group of adults never noticed that the wolf had stirred and was now awake because they were all talking about what charms and measures could be taken to ensure Harry's safety. The wolf quickly moved to the corner of the room and looked at all the people with a wary look in it's eyes. When the wolfs fell on Harry, he could have sworn it looked relieved to see him. Harry stood and moved to the corner where the wolf was standing.  
  
"They won't hurt you. See the guy there with the long hair who's really thin? That Sirius and the guy on his right is Remus. And the old guy behind the desk is Prof. Dumbledore. None of them would hurt. I wouldn't let them hurt you." Harry whispered to the wolf.  
  
The wolfed seemed to relax and with a quick movement licked nudged Harry with a paw.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
The wolf whimpered and made a begging sound.  
  
"Ohhh you haven't eaten anything have you?" Harry said standing and looking at the adults noticed that Remus was looking at him.  
  
"Prof…Remus could I get something to eat and something for the wolf as well?"  
  
"Sure." With that he went to the fire and threw in some powder off the mantel piece and said some food names into the fire. A few seconds later a two plates could be seen being held through the fire by small non human hands. Remus took the plates and passed them to Harry with out saying another word and went back to the discussion.  
  
"See here you go." Harry said putting the plate in front of the wolf.  
  
Harry swore he saw the wolf grin at him but that was silly. It was just a normal wolf wasn't it? The wolf slowly ate the food that was on the plate and when it was finished it moved the plate away from it with a tap of it's nose. Harry finished as well as was looking at the wolf carefully when he noticed that it looked a bit better than it had but it still looked tired. Harry was startled out of his silent checking over of the wolf when something landed on his shoulder. Seeing a claw on his shoulder Harry was relieved to see that it was only Fawkes who had landed on his shoulder. As suddenly as Fawkes landed on Harry's shoulder it flew to the wolf and laid it's head on the wolf's head and pearly tears could be seen running down the phoenixes face.  
  
The wolf seemed totally shocked at what Fawkes was doing and simply lay there with a guarded look in it's eyes., or so it looked like to Harry. Fawkes stopped crying pearly tears and flew back to his perch leaving a rather shocked Harry sitting in front of the wolf. Phoenixes rarely just healed people/animals randomly or when people/animals have minor injuries. The wolf must have been hurt more than I thought.  
  
A movement to his side took his eyes off the phoenix. He'd followed Fawkes flight to his perch and had been staring at the creature since he'd become lost in thought.  
  
I seem to be doing that a lot. Tuning out everything and just listening to my own thoughts. Harry looked at the wolf and what he saw shocked him.  
  
The wolf was slowly changing, into what he could see far it looked like it's paws were turning into hands and it's muzzle had shrunk into a normal human nose. The change had completed and in it's place sat a thin, pale girl about Harry's age with long brown-black hair and the same strange eyes it had had as a wolf.  
  
**


	3. Mystery revealed?

**Chapter Three – Mystery Revealed?**

The wolf was slowly changing, into what he could see far it looked like it's paws were turning into hands and it's muzzle had shrunk into a normal human nose. The change had completed and in it's place sat a thin, pale girl about Harry's age with long brown-black hair and the same strange eyes it had had as a wolf.  
  
"Hello." The girl said in a soft voice.  
  
"Umm hey." Harry said looking rather nervous. Trust me to find a wolf and it's actually a human. This is insane, a normal life is all I ask.  
  
The girl stood slowly and Harry saw that what ever clothing she had been wearing there wasn't much left of it. And that most of it was streaked and clotted with dried blood. Her hair was also a mess, it was completely tangled and knotted. The girl suddenly looked behind Harry and paled more than she already was. Harry turned around and saw that the adults who had been having the discussion were now looking at the girl.  
  
"It's quite alright dear. None of us are going to hurt you." Dumbledore said standing up and stepping around his desk.  
  
The girl still looked frightened and started looking around her to find a way out but the only door that she could use was to her right.  
  
If I run I can make it through there.  
  
The girl bolted for the door and yanked it open and ran down the stairs and out of the office. She fled down the corridor not sure where she was going but anywhere was better with all those. She turned and fled down another corridor. Seeing a large set of doors she opened them and ran into the room only to find herself in a large hall.  
  
There's so much magic in this room alone.  
  
The girl rested her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.  
  
I'm to weak to keep running like this, more damage must of happened to me than I thought. Damnit. I need to get out of here.  
  
"What do you think you're doing in here?" an angry voice said behind her.  
  
The girl jumped and looked around and what she saw made her scream. The man who had been at the place she'd been held captive.  
  
"no please no" she whispered backing away and backing into a table.  
  
"Girl what is the matter withhh….oh my you're the girl that escaped from Voldemort's clutches." The man with a long crooked nose said.  
  
"Please don't hurt me." The girl said looking at the man with total and utter fear on her face.  
  
"I don't intend to hurt. I never have and I don't intend to start. Now I suggest that you go up and talk to Dumbledore." Snape replied,  
  
"That won't be necessary Severus I'm already here." Dumbledore said in the doorway which the girl had entered through.  
  
Oh god I'm in for it now. Solitary confinement and couple of good lashes I think.  
  
"Headmaster may I ask why this girl is here?" Severus Snape asked looking at the girl with contempt.  
  
"I would like to know that myself, Severus." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"You aren't going to attack me and tie me up?" the girl asked so softly that it sounded like a whisper.  
  
"Of course not. This may be a school but we definitely do not torture or harm our students." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
I still don't trust you, though for some reason something is telling me to trust them. Why?  
  
"Umm ok." The girl said stepping away from the table a little bit.  
  
At that moment Harry and a very large dog came running through the doors. Harry looked happy and turned to the dog and with a smug smile said, " Told you that I'd beat you, even if you had four legs."  
  
As quickly as anyone could blink in the dogs place stood Harry's godfather.  
  
"You can change as well?" the girl asked looking at Sirius with a questioning look on her face.  
  
"Oh you mean the Animagus thing," Sirius said while with a nod, "Yup I can change into the big fluffy other me."  
  
"Animagus? It's not natural?" The girl said looking completely puzzled.  
  
"Of course not. We did all the charms and potions necessary." Sirius said looking rather smug.  
  
I don't get this. This man who can change into a dog doesn't do it naturally but with the help of potions and spells? Oh lovely now is a perfect time to get dizzy and weak.  
  
"Umm hey are you ok?" Harry asked noticing the girl waver on her feet a bit.  
  
"I'll be fine." The girl said shaking her head slightly to shake away the fuzziness that had found it's way into her head.  
  
"Well now that we've found you would you care to come up to my office where we can discuss a few things." Dumbledore said interrupting the look the girl and Harry had been sharing.  
  
Wow…What was that. It's like I knew what she was feeling, It was totally odd.  
  
This can't be. I felt such an odd connection to that boy. This can't be good.  
  
"You coming?" Sirius asked the two teenagers who were both looking rather pale and shocked.  
  
Harry nodded and started leaving the girl to trail behind them. Harry realised that the adults had once again started their own private conversation and he slowed his steps so that he fell in line with the girl. Sticking his hand he politely introduced himself as Harry Potter.  
  
"Laura." The girl said shaking his hand,  
  
"Just Laura? Not last name?" Harry asked in a light tone.  
  
"Umm probably do have a last name I just don't know it." Laura said looking rather sad.  
  
"This is really none of my business but how come you don't know your own surname?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know who my parents where that's why. All I know is that my dad might be alive somewhere but my mom's definitely dead."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know my parents either but I have photo's and a whole lot of people who knew them." Harry added.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Oh what am I doing? I never ever talk about my past to complete strangers. I feel so calm when he's around for some reason.  
  
The two carried on walking in silence each lost in their own thoughts. They never saw Sirius glance back at them and give a tiny shake of his head and a tiny grin. When they finally arrived at Dumledore's office they noticed that Arabella and Remus where no longer there.  
  
"Well have a seat. Tea anyone?" Dumbledore offered.  
  
"I'd like some if it's not to much of a hassle." Laura replied.  
  
"Right and how many sugars do you take miss …" Dumbledore said trailing off as he realised he still didn't have a name to call the girl.  
  
"Laura. And two sugars "  
  
"Well Miss Laura. Odd last name if you ask me." Dumbledore said passing her the tea.  
  
"Umm it's not my last name it's my first name." Laura said looking rather amused.  
  
"Well then Laura what brings you to Hogwarts or should I say to Harry?" Dumbledore said putting on a more serious tone.  
  
"Umm luck?" Laura suggested, not wanting to tell them why she was there.  
  
"Now I sincerely doubt that." Sirius butted in,  
  
"Well it does not concern you!" Laura snapped, standing up suddenly.  
  
That was totally the wrong thing to do because as soon as she stood she felt a strong wave of dizziness and the feeling of falling. Just before she fell to the ground a hand grabbed hers and kept her upright.  
  
"No!!" She shrieked yanking her hand out of the persons grip.  
  
But it was to late and all she knew a overwhelming grief and pain. Voices in her head blamed her something she had never done. The suffering and pain was something she had never felt so strong before. The pain wasn't even physical but emotional and caused her to much pain.  
  
STOP IT!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!  
  
"Don't touch me." Laura said with anger behind her voice.  
  
"Calm down. I was just trying to help." Sirius shot back defensively.  
  
"I know I just.." Laura shook her head dispelling the voices in her head.  
  
"I suggest we all calm down." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry had been sitting there silently watching and he had noticed how the girls eyes had flashed an glowing silver colour as soon as Sirius had stopped her fall. Laura sat down once again and looked around the office again, but this time her eyes fell on a staff standing behind a glass case.  
  
Laura's mouth fell open slightly when she realised she knew that staff from somewhere.  
  
"Now if we could continue where we left off?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Laura felt the odd feeling of dizziness and nausea and tried to fight off the visions that were dancing at the back of her mind but she couldn't stop them.  
  
And as Laura slumped over in her chair the dreams and visions started. All about a cold and dark place filled with screams****


	4. The History

**Chapter Four – The History**

"This girl is rather odd." Dumbledore sighed.  
  
After having taken the girl to the hospital wing they were all talking in Dumbledores office once again. Harry had left saying that he had enough of meetings and wanted spend some time outside in the sun.  
  
Prof. Snape had been rather quite since the girl had been brought back up to the office of Dumbledore where she had collapsed. Snape finally realising that the situation needed to be sorted out as doon as possible to prevent further problems turned from his stance at the window where he had been looking at the lake.  
  
"You would act odder if you had been through what she has." Snape said without out any sneer or malice.  
  
"And how do you know this?" Sirius asked with loathing and a bit of curiosity.  
  
"Because I was there when she was captured and taken to the Dark Lord." Snape replied.  
  
"I think Severus it would help if you tell us what is all going on and what has been going on." Dumbledore suggested.  
  
Snape sighed and slowly began to tell his story.  
  
' It starts about 15 years ago. You all know at that that Voldemort was gaining power and that everyone lived in total and utter fear. What you didn't know was that Voldemort's only advantage during those years was because of a witch. A seeing witch. A very powerful witch. I believe Kyra was her name and she was at Voldmorts side during all of it. She would predict what the people he wished to kill would do when they were in danger or where they were hiding. But one day instead of going into her normal trance she went deeper and she spoke of the destruction of Voldemort. He tortured her because she spoke of it, but what angered him the most was that the people who were meant to destroy him weren't people but person. A girl. So he asked for the name of the child and ordered her killed. Things become rather blurring at this part of the story because no one is entirely sure what happened. Voldemort set out to kill the girl and her family but before he left Kyra told him that he would fail because she would not fight him alone but with another when he was to be defeated. That of course made Voldemort more enraged and he attacked this family with a rage none had seen before. The family was killed or so everyone was led to believe. But those who had been at the attack came back looking shocked and astounded. I did not know that the attack had failed until I had been to Lucius Malfoys house recently. There was a girl in his dungeons who matched Kyra's description to the letter. What I do not undestand is how the attack failed. He had taken a group of his most trusted DeathEaters and none spoke of the attack again. Though the group came back rather drained of energy.'  
  
Snape ended his story with a sigh.  
  
"There aren't many details in that story is there?" Sirius asked sarcastically.  
  
"No one is allowed to speak of Kyra or any of the stories concerning her." Snape snapped back, getting very defensive again.  
  
"If the girl was at the Malfoy mansion. How on earth did she get out?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I do not know that but I'm glad that she is out. Malfoy does not treat prisoners very well, especially female ones."  
  
"We will have to wait and learn to see what shall happen." Dumbledore said and with that sentence the gathering was over.  
  
Snape walked out the door with his robes bellowing around him and Sirius stood there for a minute and then he to left the room.  
  
Harry had been walking around outside for hours now and he still had not calmed down or stopped thinking about Laura. Where had he seen her before? He felt like he knew her from somewhere. The other thing that he couldn't stop thinking about was going to live with Sirius. He should be really happy but all he could feel was terrified. How was he suppose to act around Sirius and what was he suppose to say? He knew that he'd been rather cold to Sirius lately and his moods had been changing like the speed of light. But all he could think of was how he was to blame for so many deaths already. First his parents and the Cedric. He couldn't get close to Sirius or anyone else for that matter. It would put everyone in to much danger. That's why he hadn't even bothered to read the letter his friends had sent him but had immediately torn them up and thrown them away. It hurt him to be so cruel to them but it was for the better. Rather hurt than dead. Harry heard footsteps coming up behind him and he turned to look and saw that Sirius was walking towards him. Sirius walked up to Harry and gave him a half grin.  
  
"So you ready to go see the house?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Umm yeah sure." Harry replied getting more nervous than he'd been before.  
  
A thought crossed his mind suddenly.  
  
"What's going to happen to Laura?" Harry asked.  
  
"Umm well I think she's going to stay here at the castle until we can find more about her past."  
  
Harry nodded and started walking towards the castle with Sirius next to him.  
  
"How are we getting to the house?"  
  
"Oh we're going by Floo Powder." Sirius replied  
  
Harry nodded again and carried on walking along Sirius in silence. They finally reached the castle and walked up to Dumbledore's office to use his fire to leave.  
  
Dumbledore looked up from his desk but when he saw who it was he waved his hand towards the fire place and going back to the large book on his desk. Just before Harry walked through the flames he saw the title of one of the books.  
  
Blood Lines and Magic That Goes With Them.  
  
Harry landed flat on his face which wasn't really to unusual. Looking around he noticed that the house wasn't really a house but it looked more like a manor of sorts and standing in the doorway was Remus Lupin looking rather amused.  
  
Laura blinked and slowly looked around her. It looked like a hospital but it seemed to comfy to actually be one. She slowly sat up and swung her legs off the side of the bed. With that done she slowly lowered her feet to the floor and stood up straight. Slowly getting the feeling back in her legs she walked out the hospital ward and started to explore.  
  
****


	5. Pieces and questions unanswered

**Chapter 5. Pieces and questions unanswered  
**  
Laura blinked and slowly looked around her. It looked like a hospital but it seemed to comfy to actually be one. She slowly sat up and swung her legs off the side of the bed. With that done she slowly lowered her feet to the floor and stood up straight. Slowly getting the feeling back in her legs she walked out the hospital ward and started to explore.  
  
This place is filled with magic. How can that be? Surely people would notice that there was something strange about this building?  
  
Laura was getting more puzzled and at awe with her surroundings than ever before. When she had run away from the office of Dumbledore she hadn't been looking at her surroundings but rather thinking only of getting out.  
  
I need to control my emotions. These people won't hurt me. I can see it and sense it but I bolted as soon as things got slightly rough. That's no good.  
  
"Hello dear."  
  
Laura was startled out of her thoughts and whirled around to see who had spoken to her. There was no one there.  
  
"I'm on the wall dear."  
  
Laura looked towards the walls and saw a picture of a beautiful women. She had long black hair and almost violet coloured eyes.  
  
"Oh um hello." Laura said getting over the shock that a painting had spoken to her.  
  
"Now what on earth are you doing here so early? School only starts in a month and a half."  
  
"Umm well I don't really attend school."  
  
"How can someone not attend school?" The painting said looking quite shocked and intrigued.  
  
"Umm you see I sort of come here with this boy cause it was either come with him or be caught again. So that's how I'm here." Laura answered looking slightly more nervous than she had been.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question. How does someone not attend school? Surely your parents aren't allowing you not to go to school?" The painting inquired.  
  
"I don't have parents." Laura whispered and with that she turned an ran down the corridor.  
  
"Oh dear. Poor child." That painting murmured.  
  
Laura ran down the corridor not really knowing why she was running but knowing that she didn't want that paintings pity or an thing from that painting. Slowing to a jog and then a walk and finally to a stop. Laura noticed that she seemed higher up now and seeing a pair of spiral stairs to her left. Deciding that going up was better that going down she climbed the stairs and when she reached the top what she saw left her a bit stunned. It seemed as if she had reached the highest part of the castle and there were several large windows and a clear ceiling. But that had not amazed her but the view. The sun was slowly setting leaving dark reds and bright oranges over the tops the trees. A lake lay just before the forest and the water seemed peaceful and calm.  
  
The calm from the scene seemed to seep into Laura's skin as she gazed at it with her eyes not blinking trying to take in the beauty of what she saw. Slowly she stepped closer to one of the windows. This window was the largest and was directly in front of her with a simple window seat underneath it. Sitting down with her back leaning against the arch of window she drew her legs up to her chest and hugged her knees closer to her body. Lifting her head slightly she watched the first star of the evening appear in the midnight black sky. Laura then got a song in her head that she had heard a while back and slowly started hum and then she was slowly singing the lyrics to herself.  
  
I hear you're counting sheep again Mary Jane  
  
What's the point of tryin' to dream anymore  
  
I hear you're losing weight again Mary Jane  
  
Do you ever wonder who you're losing it for?  
  
Laura stopped suddenly when she realised that she had been singing aloud. Laura was slowly getting drowsy sitting up by the window with nothing and nobody to bug her for the moment. The journey around the castle had tired her out because even though she didn't have the wounds anymore they had still left her weak. Slowly her head fell forward and she feel asleep with her head on arms not noticing the figure that stepped out of the shadows and placed a blanket over her.  
  
"Sleep child for times will not be easy for you."  
  
And with those words spoken at barely a whisper the figure turned and left the room.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Do you think that … no never mind." Harry mumbled and went back to writing his History of Magic essay.  
  
"Come on Harry. I know you better than you think. Something is really bugging you." Sirius replied  
  
"It's well did you notice that something seemed well weird about Laura's eyes when you touched her?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh you mean the weird freaky silverish glow?"  
  
"Umm yeah."  
  
"I noticed but I'm not sure why they glowed like that and I don't know why she fainted. Could be plain exhaustion." Sirius said keeping a eye on Harry from the corner of his eye.  
  
Sirius had been dying to know where Harry got that bruise on his face. He had a pretty good idea who gave it to him but for what reason? From what Sirius had seen from Harry's behaviour he was hardly any trouble at all. He noticed how in the beginning Harry had craved for a simple touch like a ruffling of his hair or a hug but now he shied away from them totally. He had been hurt when Harry had tensed up when he had touched his shoulder but somehow he hoped that one day he could hug Harry again with out him running away or flinching.  
  
Harry sighed quietly to himself. He knew Sirius wanted to know what was bugging him but how could he explain all of it without making Sirius feel more guilty and unworthy than he already did. It wasn't like there was such a big problem. Harry was used to getting hit occasionally by his relatives. It wasn't something new it was just that this time Harry actually felt like he deserved it. He'd killed his parents when he was only a year old and now Cedric was dead because of him. Then there's Sirius who had 13 years of his life ruined just because of him. No it was best for everyone else if he just gave them the cold shoulder and they forgot about him. That way they could lead lives of their own, in happiness and not have to worry about being killed simply because they were friends or acquaintances of Harry's.  
  
Sirius sighed and carried on reading through the newspaper. Perhaps today just wasn't the day to ask or talk.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Laura knew this was a memory inside a dream but there was nothing she could do about and she knew she was just going to have to grit her teeth and get through it.  
  
A man stood above her while she was huddled in a corner with a tiny piece of what used to be a blanket wrapped around to try warm her up,  
  
l# So you thought that you were smart didn't you? Well I'll tell you one thing you retched, cursed little bitch. Once I've finished your spirit and mind will be so broken that you'll kill yourself. And you know what's better I'll be watching you and I won't let you.#  
  
The man walked further into the cell and with a crack the whip he had been hiding behind hit her.  
  
A hand on Laura's shoulder woke Laura before the dream could go any further and before she knew what she as doing she had pushed the person away from her and was crouched to attack the person. Laura looked at the person only to find a rather shocked Dumbledore sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Oh. I'm really really sorry." Laura said backing away from him.  
  
Stupid you shouldn't have spoken to him, you should have just bolted and left but no. You have to have manners.  
  
" Quite alright. " Dumbledore said standing up quite quickly for some one his age.  
  
Laura just nodded and once again her eyes flickered around the room looking for a way out. Dumbledore immediately noticed this.  
  
"It took me quite a while to find you. You've had us quite worried. Well anyway perhaps you would like some breakfast?" Dumbledore suggested while watching her closely for a reaction.  
  
She slowly nodded and without any of them saying another word they left the tower and walked towards the hall. Laura walking slowly behind Dumbledore while paintings and other forms of art greeted him.  
  
  



	6. Silent and not so silent coclusions

**_Chapter 6 – Silent and not so silent conclusions._**

**__**

Laura had not said a word during the trip to the Great Hall. Not that Dumbledore hadn't tried to start a conversation but there was only so much you could say when someone merely nodded or shook their head in reply.

"Well we have arrived." Dumbledore said with a rather weary and relieved tone.

What could have possibly been done to this child to make her not want to answer even simple basic questions. Dumbledore had made certain that before he had approached the girl in the tower to wake her that he had been sending out a calm and soothing energy.  Even with the help of calm energy she still had not relaxed her shoulders or kept from glancing around quickly. He had however been rather startled when she had shoved him away from her in the tower, he couldn't really blame her. He could have tried a softer more gentle approach than shaking her awake. Dumbledore had been quite shocked to find her in the Astrum tower. Dumbledore himself was the only one who ever really went there and he only ever went there rarely. The energy the room gave off was simply to odd for his liking and he only made routine checks to make sure nothing had been damaged in the tower. Dumbledore sat at the table which had been laid  out with food for the both of them. The teachers had gone home and those that were still around had eaten earlier.

"Well take whatever you wish to eat." Dumbledore said in a slightly better mood. 

The Great Hall always managed to awe even the oddest or worst of people.

Laura nodded, knowing that she wouldn't take much in any case because she would most likely just toss it up again. Her digestive system just wasn't used to large solid meals. But what really got to her was the beauty of the Great Hall and all the emotions that had passed through this very place. Fear, hate, happiness, sadness, joy and many more. Laura took a seat at the table and looked wearily at the food on the table. What if it had been poisoned like most her meals had been? What better way to keep her from fighting back or running away if she was so sick from the poison that was mostly always running through her system. Laura watched carefully what Dumbledore took and ate and making sure that the toast was safe she took a slice and when Dumbledore finally took some of the liquid that was in the pitcher, she tried some to. Not bad really. Wonder what it is? I wonder why the man insists on sending strong waves of calm and soothing energy.   Doe he hope to sooth himself or maybe me. Surely he wouldn't want to calm me down? I shoved him really hard to the floor and all I seem to do is cause problems. I really shouldn't have spoken to him when I pushed him over. Stupid. Things would have been better if she had just kept quite. If she had kept quiet then they would have thought she couldn't talk and they would have left her alone but now they knew she could talk and they'd insist that she tell them about who she is. Which in itself is a rather large problem considering the fact that she didn't even know who her parents were and what her last name was. Laura had been quite startled to hear how soft and tired her voice had sounded when she had spoken. She hadn't really used it in the all her life to speak mostly to scream as some other object was used to beat her or some other poison racked havoc with her body. She had spoken in the office but she had felt obligated to speak to explain to Harry what her name was and what she was doing here. She wouldn't talk to anyone else until she was certain that she could trust them. Well maybe the one man with the greying hair. He'd seemed different to them and maybe he would understand what was going on with her transformations.  Well at least I got to Harry. In the hell that had been her life the only thing that had kept her going were dreams of a boy with startling green eyes and messy black hair. Laura had never understood why she had dreamed of him but all she knew was that the dreams had given her hope because she wasn't the only one who was suffering. She didn't know if he had dreamed of her but she was glad that he had helped her get through all the beatings. Laura hoped that she would be able to talk or at least see Harry again.

Dumbledore looked at the girl with concern. She had barely eaten a thing and she didn't really have anything to spare. She was merely skin and bone. Her cheek bones stood out clearly on her drawn and dirty face. He also noticed that even  though she was slightly more relaxed than she had been she still sat stiffly in her chair and would have enough room and space to bolt from her seat if need be. Dumbledore took the time to study the girl better. Her hair and clothing were an utter and total mess. Her hair was matted and looked as if it hadn't been brushed in ages and the clothing she wore, if you could call it clothing looked worse than her hair. What used to be a pair of pants and a top were now a bunch of dirty rags that barely provided enough warmth and coverage. Dumbledore cleared his throat softly to catch the girls attention and Laura slowly looked up at him with a blank and closed expression.

"I thought that maybe you would like a bath or at least a change of clothing seeing that the ones you are wearing are nothing more than rags at the moment." 

Laura looked at him and then at herself. She could use a bath and clothing would be rather helpful. She had wearing hardly any clothing. It mad her uncomfortable and with a slight nod towards Dumbldore she  showed her approval of his idea.

Dumbledore smiled at her his eyes twinkling in a way that only his eyes could.

"Well then. I think the prefects baths will do. However I don't know about clothing. It's summer vacation so we can't borrow something from the students. I'll ask the house elves and see what they can do."

Dumbledore stood and gestured for Laura to follow, Laura stood carefully not to make any sudden movements because even though the injuries were gone and couldn't en seen she was still stiff and in discomfort. They walked until they came to a portrait and Dumbledore gave the password and the portrait swung open to reveal a beautiful bathroom with a large bath tub in the middle. 

"Towels are in the cupboards and I'll send someone up with something for you to wear while we organize you some clothing but in the mean time you can just wear one of the bath robes in the cupboard on the right. Just ring the bell there if you need anything and enjoy your bath. Oh and take your time there's no rush at all." 

Dumbldore left leaving Laura to gaze around the room. The room was stunning with the most beautiful carvings on the tiles. Laura walked to the bath and started running the water, after that she walked to the cupboards and took out what she'd all need.  Laura got rid of her rags and making sure no one was around she stepped into the bath with a pleased sigh. 

"I could get used to this." Laura said softly.

~*~

Harry woke up slowly and blinked in confusion. The bed and blanket were simply to comfortable for him to be at Privet Drive. Slowly his memory of what happened yesterday came back to him. The wolf that came into the garden and then going to Hogwarts. He was living with Sirius now and he had been given his own room with his own bed and everything else that was meant to be in a bedroom. Harry rolled onto his back and bit back a cry of pain. The whip lashes that he's Uncle had given him were far from healed. Harry sat up slowly so as not to aggravate the wounds anymore and swung his feet onto the floor being careful not to put to much weight on his right ankle. The swollen ankle hadn't been that bad in the beginning but was now purple and not looking to healthy. The quick flight down the stairs thanks to Dudley had caused it and Harry had no way to try fix it or even give it some type of wrapping. Maybe if he asked Sirius he could heal it or take him to doctor to get it fixed. No. That wouldn't work. Sirius would want to know how he got it and then he would question him about the bruising on his face and that couldn't happen Sirius would never want to talk or see him again if he knew that half of the things that had been done to him. He felt dirty and cleansed at the same time. Dirty because of all the innocence that had been taken from him over and over and cleansed because it was his way of being punished for all the deaths he had caused. Harry sighed, he knew that Sirius was going to ask him anyway where he got the bruise and part of Harry wanted to tell him and be comforted by someone that truly cared for him but the other half told him he deserved it and that he shouldn't be a burden to Sirius. Harry slipped on some clothes he found in the closet and made his way down the stairs where he heard a radio and the sounds of someone cooking. Sucking in a great breath he entered the kitchen and was shocked at what he saw. There was Sirius looking quite comfortable in the kitchen cooking up what seemed to be type of feast.

Sirius knew that Harry was staring at him and he decided last night that he was going to talk to Harry about the Dursleys today but not before he had got some food into him and wasn't as tense.

"Umm Sirius?" Harry asked softly.

"Oh morning Harry. Why don't you have a seat breakfast will be ready in a bit." 

Harry sat down slowly and looked at the table covered in all sorts of breakfast like meals. What he did notice was that all the food types that were there weren't heavy and chunky but light and Harry had never been so grateful. This way he could eat with out feeling to sick afterwards.

"So did you sleep alright?" Sirius asked setting down the last dish of food.

Harry nodded.

"I hope the room is okay. I wasn't sure what you liked so I left it a bit plain but we can change it into something you want." 

"The room is great, Sirius." 

Harry meant every word he had said. The room was way better than anything he had stayed. Even the dorms at Hogwarts didn't compare.

"Good. Well what are you waiting for dig in." Sirius gestured to the mountains of food.

Harry and Sirius ate in a uncomfortable silence. Both knew for themselves what was going to have to be discussed and neither of them were looking forward to it.

Sirius sighed and with a flick of his wand the dishes were cleaned and packed away.

"Harry, you know what I'm going to ask you and I would like the truth. I know I haven't been here for you when I should have and I can't apologize enough for it. I can promise that I love you and no matter what I'll be here for you."

Harry looked at his hands. He couldn't look Sirius in the eyes cause he knew once that when he knew what he was and what he had done they would have hate and disgust in them.

"How did you get the bruise on your face?" Sirius asked concern leaking in his voice.

"I walked into a door." Harry replied a bit coldly.

"Harry." A warning underlined that one name.

" Oh alright if you really want to know." Harry said getting angry.

Why couldn't he leave him alone? He was impure and not worthy of any love or caring he received from anyone and he should just be killed or locked away somewhere. Why couldn't he see that.

"My 'Uncle' hit me. Oh and the limp comes because I got shoved down the stairs by my 'cousin'. OH and if you want to know why I'm not leaning back it's because I have so many welts on my back it looks like the London Underground. There's also the fact that I'm not sitting to comfortably is because my 'Uncle' and 'cousin' rather enjoyed shoving things or themselves into me. There happy?" Harry yelled standing up and running/limping to his room. 

Sirius sat there for a minute and ran after Harry. Opening Harry's door he found him sitting on his bed rocking himself back and forth with a hand over his mouth to stifle sobs.

Sirius sat next to him and put his hand on Harry's shoulder hoping to offer him comfort, Harry flinched a bit but did not move away. Sirius taking this as a good sign put his arms around the youth but Harry fought to get out of his arms but Sirius refused holding him tightly while being mindful of his injuries. Harry sagged against him and started to let out all the abuse and shame he felt. Sirius moved Harry into his lap and leaned back against the headboard not loosening his hold on him while softly speaking words of kindness and comfort into Harry's ear.

Sirius looked down and saw that Harry had cried himself into exhaustion and that he had fallen asleep with his head resting on Sirius's chest. Adjusting his hold on his godson he settled himself into a comfortable position and decided then and there that the Dursleys would pay and he would do everything possible to help his godson.

A/N Ok well that's chapter 6. Nobody reviewed chapter 5 but I decided that I was writing the story more for myself so that's why I'm still writing.. Reviews are nice and appreciated but if I don't get any I'm not going to stop writing my story or poems. I would however like some reviews on this chapter because I want to know what people think of it because I put more time into the planning.

~*~

LauraBlade


	7. Seeing, Meeting and Talking

**Chapter 7 – Seeing, meeting and talking.**

****

Laura almost raged and screamed at the poor house elf when she saw what it had brought her to wear. It was a bright pink robe with frills at the bottom making it more like an old women's pyjamas than a wizardry robe. 

Looking to see if the house elf was looking Laura waved her hand over the robe turning it into a simple black robe with, if you looked closely enough, a pack of silver wolves running around the bottom hem. Laura looked at the robe with a small smile and put them on, and then turned to look at herself in the full length mirror on the wall.  She shook her head sadly when she saw what she looked like. A beautiful robe on an under weight, hag like person just didn't go. 

Winky looked up from the where she was cleaning the bath and towels. Winky wondered why the kind girl was so sad .  She had been quite happy the last few minutes but now she was depressed and filled with sadness. The girl looked pretty now, all cleaned and dressed and Winky would have to tell Master Dumbledore that the girl could do magic. That was the main reason for the horrid robe. Master had wanted to see what if the girl could do some magic. 

"Miss, looks pretty." 

Laura didn't reply verbally and just simply shook her head and looked again once more into the mirror. However this time the mirror didn't show her, her reflection but triggered a vision.

_The room was dark and cold and smelled of something beyond vile. Laura felt herself being tugged towards a certain room and she then realised that she wasn't in a room but rather in a hallway. The hallway had several rooms on both sides but they looked more like dungeons and cells when she looked more closely.  Finally the tugging stopped and to her shock she flew right through one of the doors and gasped at what she saw. In the corner of the room was boy the same age as herself and he was not looking well. Laura quickly rushed over to see if she could help him forgetting that this was merely a vision and she wasn't really solid in form. Kneeling next to the boy she saw that he had silver  blonde hair that was covered in grime and blood. Looking closely and concentrating as hard as she could she tried to get an estimate of how badly he was hurt. There really wasn't an area on him that wasn't bruised or damaged and looking at the odd angles some of his limbs there was quite a few broken bones. _

_"I want to help you, but how?" she whispered to herself._

_"Who..?" Draco muttered at her._

_Draco had been awake and had thought he had been dreaming when he saw a girl fly through the door but he was quite sure he was awake cause if he was dreaming his body wouldn't be hurting this bad._

_"You can see me?" _

_Draco nodded slowly so that the dizziness he was experiencing wouldn't get worse.._

_"Then I must be here to help you or else you wouldn't be able to see me." Laura muttered to herself._

_"Mmm."_

_Draco murmured. He had long ago given up hope of getting out of the hell hole he was in. He had no friends and no one cared and the one person who did had been killed right in front of him. Draco would have laughed if it wouldn't have aggravated his broken ribs. Some girl who wasn't even solid was going to get him out of here? He really doubted it._

_"Could you tell me your name and where you are. I can get you out of here then." She asked softly._

_"Draco Malfoy." Draco whispered, hate lingering in his voice._

_"Well Draco. I then presume that we are at Malfoy Manor?" _

_Draco nodded slowly once again._

_"Funny how the one place I ran away from still gets me to come back some how." _

_Laura sighed shaking her head sadly. You could never run away from the past because it always found a way of coming back for you. Wait a minute. Draco…Drac. Boy with silvery blonde hair. Of course how could I have forgotten._

_"Drac… I'll get you out of here. I promise. Just hang on okay." Laura  whispered to him as she felt herself  fade but before she had completely disappeared someone charged through the doorway and with out thinking cast the Cruciatus curse at her. Unfortunately for Laura the spell didn't just go through her as everything else had but hit her and she screamed inside at the pain it caused._

_You won't scream aloud. You've felt this to many times before to scream now. Just as it the curse had doubled she slammed back into her body._

Laura collapsed to the floor breathing heavily and trying to find out how bad the damage was that had been inflicted on her. Laura sighed inwardly with relief, the damage wasn't to bad and she should be fine in a few hours.

"Damnit!" she whispered furiously.

Laura was finally feeling healthy enough to leave and get out of the castle and now she had not only had a vision that was by far the weirdest of them all but she got hit with the Cruciatus. She glanced around the room and with a pleased smile she realised that the house elf wasn't there so she had not seen Laura while she was in her vision or she hoped that she hadn't.  Grabbing onto the edge of the bath she slowly started to pull herself into a semi- standing position. Her legs wobbled but with a certain grim determination  she straightened out was standing on her own two feet. Her muscles and bones screamed against the abuse of having to stand up so quickly after a vision and the curse but Laura ignored it. If she wanted to get out of here and keep these people alive by not being seen here she would need to show that she was fine and that there were no problems what so ever so that would let her go. She would leave even if they tried to keep her here. 

"I won't be locked inside again." 

A knock startled her and she almost lost her balance but somehow she stayed standing.

"Come in." 

The portrait swung open to reveal a rather angry looking female. 

"I'm to take you up to Headmaster Dumbledore. Hurry up please I have other things to do."

Minerva couldn't believe that she had been turned into a chaperone. Not just a chaperone but to a girl who was obviously mentally unstable. I don't like her at all. Sickly, pale looking Death Eater. Wouldn't surprise Minerva at all if the girl pulled out a wand and killed everyone on the spot. It was obvious that the Death Eaters had thought of some plot to get into Hogwarts and they had succeeded. Snape was in on it too, with he's story of how the poor girl suffered and had such a horrible life. Codswallop. Dumbledore was soft enough to believe a sad story such as he was told. The girl obviously was hiding a lot of things and one of them would definitely be the fact that she was a Death Eater.

Laura almost gasped in surprise at the air of anger that radiated from this women. What could she have possibly done that would make this women so angry at her? 

"Well are you coming or not?" The women snapped.

Laura shook her slightly and followed her out of the room.

~*~

Harry awoke and for the first time in his life he felt slightly less depressed. As Harry awoke fully he remembered the one thing he shouldn't have done. Telling Sirius what type of life he lived at the Dursleys was definitely the wrong thing to do. Sirius would now give him pity gazes and try make everything better. There was no way that everything would be fine again. 

"Harry! Breakfast!" Sirius yelled.

Sirius had woken about an hour again and decided that it would be best for Harry if he didn't mention what had happened last night and if Harry wanted to talk more about the Dursleys then he could. 

Sirius was shocked at the appearance of Harry. He had changed into a black outfit that made him seem paler and more ill looking than he was. The biggest shock was the dull green Harry's eyes were. The had been the same dull green earlier but Sirius had hoped that the talk they had last night would have helped him. Sirius looked at Harry and with out realising it they pity and shame that he felt shone clearly through his eyes.

Harry almost started laughing. What a shocking surprise. Sirius felt pity for him and the miserable life he had had.  What Harry really wanted was someone who understood what he was going through and not someone who had no idea. Sure Sirius had spent years in Azkaban but that was something different. He hadn't been told by his own flesh and blood how useless he was. Harry blinked away the memories that  tried to resurface. They were buried for the time being and they would only be unburied when Harry decided that it was needed.

"Dumbledore sent me an owl this morning. He wants us to go to Hogwarts to talk to the girl."

Harry nodded and smiled inwardly. He couldn't wait, he could finally speak to her and find out why she was where she was and why she had seemed relieved when he had told he his name.

He would wait though. Wait till they were alone and then  ask his questions. 

A/N Okay I do realise that this is shorter than my normal posts and the fact that it's been  about 2 months since my last update but I hit a little block at one piece in here. Well anyway thank you to all those that reviewed and I have a little question for you all.

Should a more than friendship relationship build between?

A) Harry/ Laura

_B) _Draco/ Laura__

_C) _Harry Draco__

_D) _Laura/ and a other original character that will pop up later in the story.__

Let me know cause I've been thinking about it for ages and I still can't chose. 

Another thing is could someone PLEASE help choose a title?? I have had several suggestions but they just don't fit with my story line or I they just didn't seem right. So any help is more welcome.__


	8. Choices and Helping Hands

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters besides Laura and some of the plot. So in other words you see something that wasn't in the HP books it is mine unless I say otherwise.

****

****

**Chapter 8 Choices and Helping Hands**

****

Laura and Minerva arrived at the gargoyle which protected and guarded the headmasters office.  The password was whispered and they both silently climbed the stairs, pausing only to knock on the door asking entrance.

"Come in."

Laura walked in slowly taking in her surroundings. She had not paid much attention last time she was in here and now that she was a paying attention her jaw almost dropped to the floor. The magic and energy that flowed around this room was enough to make anyone giddy with excitement. Paintings of famous witches and wizards lined some of the walls while others held staffs, blades and other forms of weapons. Colours seemed to swirl around her, enclosing her in their embrace. Laura's eyes slid closed as she slowly felt all the pent up energy in her relax and settle. Breathing out with a relieved tone to it, she opened her eyes noticing once again that she had all attention on her. Severus Snape, Dumbledore, Minerva and one person she could not identify all stared at her, trying to find out more about this mysterious girl.

Laura quickly put a cold collective face on as she sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk that was overflowing in Lemon Drops and papers.

Minerva sat as far away from both of the Death Eaters as she could get. It was simply bringing to many memories to mind that she wanted to forget. The screaming and whimpers of pain were pushing past all real sounds. Making a horrible terrifying echoing effect. The screams of her mother as she tried to protect her little girls. The whimpers from her sister as she clung to her legs. Minerva blinked rather quickly and repeatedly ensuring that her mind was where it should. These people would not see her fall apart. They were only allowed to see her as her organised and strict self.

Laura shook slightly as a well of emotions pushed at her. She couldn't feel who's emotions they were but all she knew was that whoever's they were, they weren't pleasant. Laura forced a wall up between her self and these feelings which immediately stopped her shaking.

"You wanted to see me?" Laura asked, all signs of weakness not showing in her voice.

" There seems to be the matter of where you will be staying. You cannot stay here at Hogwarts for reasons I cannot tell you and the only places you can go are to the houses of those sitting here." 

Dumbledore refused to add that Sirus had offered to take care of the girl. She would distract Harry and Sirius from the bonding they needed to do and get done before the war officially started.

"I don't see the problem. I'm not staying wit h any of them. I can take care of myself."

"Yes you did such a lovely job of it before." Snape muttered sarcastically.

"Those were injuries gained in leaving a place that not many leave alive." 

"Be it as it may. I simply cannot allow a child to leave knowing that she will be on her own with no help or any form of guidance." Dumbledore said.

"Look. None of you have any control of over me and I'll stay with whom I want when I want."

"You may believe so but you are most definitely of legal age to be sent out alone." He answered back.

Laura was slowly beginning to lose her temper. How dare they! She had been locked up most of her life, forced to see and do things nobody should ever know about and they wanted  to lock her up. There was no way that they were going to get her to agree to stays somewhere where she would be watched and monitored. If I want to practice my magic and get some training done I can't have people watching me all the time. 

Just as Laura was about to reply a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in."

A person with messy black hair entered the room.

"Ah Harry just one of the people who could help us in this discussion."

"There is no discussion. I'm not going to be locked up like some animal so that you can watch and look at me like some freak. Forget it!" Laura yelled, pushing past Harry and leaving the room at a run. The door banged loudly against the wall, swinging on its hinges.

Harry turned and was about to leave and follow her when he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder roughly. Memories flashed through his head. 

_He felt the horror creep over his body as he felt his Uncles had clamp onto his shoulders. He was in for it now. He hadn't meant to drop the plate but Dudley had hit him and the plate had slipped._

_Pain ripped through his body as he was dragged to the cupboard by his hair._

_"Stupid brat. Told you not to ask questions but being the wretched creature you are you don't listen." A kick to the ribs caused him to whimper in pain._

Harry blinked and before really thinking about what he was doing he jerked his body away from whoever had held him back and ran. Harry had never really run through Hogwarts while running from someone and before he knew it he was lost. He sighed. This wasn't the first time that he had done something stupid and foolish. Soon these childish and irrational actions were going to get him killed or seriously injured. 

_Well that wouldn't be a bad thing now would it?_

Harry sighed again, he wasn't in the mood or best of health to be running around getting lost in a castle that seemed larger than a city. Even  though Sirius had stayed with him all night Harry still had all his wounds from the Dursleys. The welts had slowly gone from an irritation to a full out mind numbing pain. Harry felt the pain in his leg also slowly being to intensify. Looking around him he noticed a door to his left and opening it he saw a room that was beautiful yet simple. Colours swirled around each other giving  the room a feeling of peace and of comfort. Hobbling over to the bed near the large windows Harry sat down slowly and reclining further he turned onto his side to rest. His eyes slowing fluttered closed.

_I still didn't find Laura._

**Sleep, you need rest.**

_Great now I'm hearing voices._

**Don't be stupid. Sleep. You need it.**

_Mmm okay._

Harry's breathing finally settled into a deep steady rhythm and if he had managed to stay awake a bit longer he would have seen the wolf which walked out of the shadows. The wolf slowly jumped onto the bed and settled down watching Harry for a moment and then she to closed her eyes and slept.

Harry blinked his eyes slowly and was about to stretch his body when he remembered that it would be extremely painful to do so and there was a gentle weight settled on his shoulder and side. Looking towards his side he saw Laura in her wolf form with her head resting on his shoulder sleeping peacefully. Gently so as not to wake her moved off the bed and sighed. That little bit of movement had left him drained and the pain he had forgotten about now returned with a vengeance, throbbing through every inch of his body. 

" You could just ask someone to heal you." A voice said from behind him.

Startled Harry turned quickly to look behind him. The room spun madly about him making him nauseous and light headed. Hands gently guided him to lie down on the bed again.

"Relax, take deep breaths." Laura whispered softly.

Her voice seemed muffled and loud at the same time but instead of making things worse for him it seemed to ground him. Slowly his vision returned to normal and the pain returned to a gentle throbbing.

"I'm going to heal you now if it doesn't bug you to much." She told him.

Harry nodded his head in response and gasped when he saw Laura. She glowed with an eerie greenish grey colour. Nothing like the killing curse. This light seemed to fill the room with a calming peaceful enchantment. Laura looked at him through eyes that to glowed with this light. Her hands glowed the brightest and slowly so as not to startle Harry she moved one hand over to his forehead and one to his chest above his heart.. The green light flowed out of her hands and like a stunning swirling mist wrapped around Harry healing him as it travelled over his body. Laura blinked  away the tired grainy feeling that had settled in her eyes. Healing always took a lot out of her and with the amount of injuries Harry had it was even worse. The magick still flowed trough her hands and into Harry. She wouldn't stop until Harry was healed completely. She owed him quite a lot and she was sure that Harry would be able to help her free Draco and that was high on her list of priorities. Finally all the injuries  were healed and Laura slumped forward landing on Harry's chest.

"Laura?" Harry called with concern tinting his voice.

"Mmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I need rest." Laura answered tiredly to tired to even move off of Harry. 

Harry wrapped her in his arms and layed her gently on the bed covering her with the fluffy blanket that had been lying at the end of the bed. Slowly he moved off the bed and as he was about to walk away a soft voice spoke again.

"Don't leave? No nightmares."

"I'll stay. You just rest." Harry replied moving onto the bed next to her simply lying there watching her eyes slide close and her breathing even out.

"Sleep well." He whispered softly.

To be continued…

A/N Okay well first of all I need to thank the following people. Kalih, Nexus, Meagan, Acacia Jules, Moonlight and Kat thank you all for your opinions and reviews. A majority of you voted Harry/Laura and I might give them a go or otherwise I think I'm just going to add some other characters for them. It just fits better in my head like that. I hope I haven't disappointed any of you because of this.

Okay next bit of my authors notes.

Kalih – Yes I do realise that McGonagal is very out of character compared to the books but hopefully this chapter explain why a bit. If not I can always go more into detail in another chapter. Thanks for the helpful and honest reviews.

Well that's it.

Hope you guys liked this chapter. J 


	9. The beginning or the end?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters besides Laura and some of the plot. So in other words you see something that wasn't in the HP books it is mine unless I say otherwise.

****

****

**Chapter 9 – **

****

Laura woke up slowly, blinking her eyes gently so they could adjust to the light streaming through the windows. The room came into focus and what she saw surprised her. The room had been beautiful when she had first found it, but now with the dawning suns rays' shining through the large windows the affect was breathtaking. The light reflected of tiny shards of glass that were hung in front of the windows. Each glass shard had a different colour making the room seem alive. Something seemed to draw her to one shard of glass. Standing up slowly mindful of the dizziness she knew she would have, Laura walked across to the room to green shard of glass. Gently so as not to disturb that other shards of glass she traced the edge with her finger. A gasp barely left her lips before the room dissolved in front of her eyes

_"You can't just leave." A distressed voice yelled._

_"I have to. I can't allow any of the children to be harmed. I have to go."_

_"Speak to him. Let him know that it wasn't you."_

_"You know as well as I do that he will never believe what I say."_

_"Please be careful and let me know that you are safe."_

_"I will."_

The room slowly spun into focus. Who did the voices belong to and why did she have to hear them? Laura looked around her again, this time paying attention to the smallest of details. Most rooms in the castle that she had seen so far had a combination of the houses colours. Her so called master had found it important that even though she would never see the outside world that she knew everything about. He made her read all the books on the houses and Hogwarts itself, hoping that this would help later when her "sight" developed. It did help to some extent but he believed that she did not possess the sight strongly and that she could only catch wisps of visions so she was of no help to him. Shutting off those thoughts she went back to studying the room. There was not one trace of the house colours except in the shards of glass and even they weren't a perfect match to the actual colours. The room was beautiful with a large four poster bed made of dark wood. Stepping closer to the bed she noticed the carvings, Celtic knots wove themselves over the whole frame ending towards the middle of the headboard where a simple yet stunning crystal was embedded in the wood. Looking even closer she noticed that some of the symbols and patterns all had the same or similar meaning. Love, not the silly love must people had but love that went beyond time, past death. It carried on and on never stopping.

"If it were only true." She whispered sadly.

Thinking of people and their lives she realised that she hadn't seen Harry. Turning around she saw that she was alone and there was no sign of Harry anywhere. Moving towards the door she noticed something that she hadn't noticed earlier. A book lay on the mantle piece, a simple book but it called to her just as the glass had. Picking it up, she glanced at it and nearly dropped it in shock. 

_If you managed to open this book and are reading this then you are either my child or one of my blood line. Do not be scared or horrified because I am sure that whatever was said about me is false. I have never done any harm or any of the other stories I am sure you have heard. I made this book so that one day people would learn the truth. That was merely one of the reasons I made this. The main reason was to give and help my bloodline with all the problems they will have. The Sight is not an easy burden to carry as I am sure you have realised. Let this book help you and guide you but remember that not everything can be taught with books. Lessons you learn in life are the cruellest but wisest.  So be strong and know that I am watching over you._

_With all my blessings,_

_Morgaine___

"Oh Goddess." 

Closing the book softly and holding it tightly to her chest she left the room knowing that for the moment the room had shown her all she needed to know. 

"Laura." A voice yelled from behind her, yanking her out of her thoughts.

Turning she saw Harry running at her with a small nervous grin on his face. 

"I have some good news." He spoke tentatively.

Laura merely arched an eyebrow at him in confirmation. 

"I spoke to Sirius and everyone else and they agreed to let you stay with me and Sirius for a while."

"So I can be watched and monitored to see if I'm a threat? I don't think so."

_That's it Laura. Push him away and don't let him get involved with your life. Alone is better. There's no one to hurt you but yourself._

Harry looked down at the floor with a meekness that had never been seen by anyone but his relatives.

"I'm sorry. I thought…" Harry whispered and turning around fled down the passage, his head and heart screaming at him. He had finally believed there was someone who he could talk to, who would understand him. It just wasn't going to happen.

_I'm sorry Harry, but it's for your own good. The less involved you get with me the better. _

"That was a bit cruel was it not?" The tall dark man inquired, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Life is cruel. The sooner he realises that the better." Laura shot back.

"I think he knows that just as well as you do." 

Laura glared at the man with all her might. Did he think it was easy just to push away someone she actually felt safe with? She had never once felt anything like that in her life. 

"He has someone who he can rely on, who will be there for him. He doesn't need to worry about things that aren't his concern just as this isn't yours." 

Severus sighed internally; Lucuis had done a good job on wrecking this girl's life and Severus just hoped that someone was willing to pick up the pieces. 

"Believe what you will but not everything is black and white." He spoke softly and with another word or sound he walked down the hallway leaving Laura to stand there pondering what he meant.

In blink of an eye a wolf stood were Laura had been standing. It took a sniff and took off down the hallway. It was time to help Draco just as she had promised; she only hoped it wasn't too late.

A/N Okay I realised this is rather short and that I haven't updated in ages but school is such a horrible thing. I have another question for all of you who read this. Should allow an adult to help Laura and if I do who should it be? I was thinking either Remus Lupin or Severus Snape but I'm not sure. Let me know what you think.


	10. Rescue Missions and Dark Truths

**Chapter 10 – Hidden Truths and Rescue Missions.**

Pain ripped through his chest. A stabbing, ripping pain that almost brought him to his knees but his stubbornness and determination kept him going. The large doors of the castle were looming in front of him and with an almighty mighty shove he pushed them open, blinking in the sudden brightness. A sob tore its way past his lips mocking him in its mournful sound. Harry looked around for a few seconds and started running towards the lake. 

He needed to be clean, to be free of everything and everyone. Trust and love just weren't worth it anymore. Everyone he cared about or thought cared about him betrayed him in one way or another. No one really cared about whom he was but all they cared about was The Boy Who Lived, the saviour of their precious lives, defeater of Voldemort. 

"Harry!" 

Harry ignored the voice that yelled his name and continued to run towards the lake. Finally he reached the edge of the lake and without a pause he dove into the water and swam further into the lake.

"Harry." The voice yelled once again.

A sharp tug on his ankle pulled Harry under the water before he could reply to whoever was calling his name. Tendrils slowly wrapped themselves around his body pulling it deeper and deeper in to the water. A small struggle was all that Harry gave as they pulled him into the darker depths of the lake.

A muffled yell reached Harry's ears but all he wanted was to be clean, to be separated from the world.

Hands grabbed Harry by the lapels of his top pulling him towards the surface of the water. The tendrils no longer tried to pull Harry down, releasing their grip almost immediately. Harry's misery was what had caused them to pull him down in the first place but now that someone was willing to pull him out of his misery they would no longer take him. Someone cared enough to help him and even though it did little for him now the meaning would eventually come to him later.

"Oh Merlin."

Sounds whirled around Harry, some loud others softer but the one sound that stood out the most was a voice.

"Oh please don't leave me. Breathe Harry, please Harry."

A pounding feeling on his chest soon followed as well as the sudden rush of oxygen that fled into his lungs. His chest fell and as it did a horrible feeling started in his body. He was going to be sick and his lungs were on fire. Water spewed out of his mouth, leaving him breathless and in pain. His throat felt like it had been scrubbed raw and his stomach still rolled with the nausea that had plagued him a few seconds ago.

"Harry, please say something. Are you okay?" A voice asked as two warm hands clasped his head on both sides forcing him to look into worried blue eyes.

"Sirius?" Harry croaked, his voice scratchy and sore from the vomiting.

"I'm here Harry." 

Arms soon wrapped themselves around Harry covering him in a cloak at the same time. Harry instead of tensing and flinching at the touch relaxed and burrowed himself further in Sirius's arms. 

"You'll be okay now Harry. I won't let anything happen to you." Sirius whispered fiercely while picking him up and cradling him to his body.

Harry just murmured in contentment and nuzzled into Sirius's neck, eyes then sliding shut and with another murmur fell asleep.

Laura hadn't looked back since she had run off the Hogwarts grounds hoping to find a place where she could apparate to the Malfoy Estate. She would have preferred to have someone with her while she was trying to free Draco, but while she had been sleeping something made her realise that all the people that tried to help her only ended up getting hurt or killed. This…this thing that runs in my very blood is going to cause so much grief. I refuse to let people suffer because of me.

A wailing scream echoed in Laura's head, bringing her to her knees by the sheer force behind it.

"Oh no. Please not now." She whispered.

_A pale figure withered and twitched on the floor while several dark robed figures threw curses at him._

_"NOOOOOOOOOO."__ The figured screamed as one robed person pulled a whip from a rack hidden in the wall._

_"Hold on Drac, please hang on. I'm on my way." Laura whispered in his ear._

_He nodded softly and sank into blissful oblivion_

With the force of a bullet she was thrown back into her body. Panting heavily she stood up, weary of falling from the dizziness that always came with visions. Laura changed into her canine form and padded slowly onwards trying to find a safe place to apparate from. There were so many blocking spells and wards around that Laura was surprised that she had actually made it this far. 

_At least they are prepared for an attack. There are a few weak spots in the wards but not many people would notice them. When I get back I'll have to tell someone about those._

Laura walked a few more paces and finally found a suitable spot and with a pop she disappeared, only to appear in the forest surrounding the manor. Changing back into her human form she let her energy stretch out trying to find where exactly in the house Draco was being held and how many people were near him. There were only three people in the building and two of them were upstairs which meant that Draco was in the dungeons under the house.

Changing back into her wolf form she moved towards the Malfoy manor, being careful not to trip off any of the wards. It was extremely useful to have an animal form because most wards were only set up to detect human signatures so as an animal she could easily slip through.

_How am I going to get in the building? I can't walk through the front door. Wait. There. Perfect._

It front of her stood an old cellar door which did not seem to be strongly warded or to difficult to get through. She could perform some magic in her wolf form but she found it harder because her natural magic flowed differently while she was a wolf therefore much harder to control. A few small charms and spells and the doors swung open revealing a dark staircase which she quickly started walking down, making sure that she closed the doors behind her so if anyone saw them they would not become suspicious. Draco's energy signal was weak and difficult to follow because he left several energy spots, which were really only a large residue of his energy, around the dungeons because he stayed in that spot for a long time. 

_Argh__…It's going to take me hours to get through all these energy spots, time which I do not have._

Laura padded silently through the dungeons following his signal until finally it became stronger and more concentrated. His silver energy was like a beacon now, even though it was laced with blacks and greys, clearly showing his pain, his depression and sadness. She picked up a bit of speed now knowing that he was near she just wanted to find him and get him out of here as soon as possible. With a happy yip she finally realised where she was, at the same door she had floated through during her vision and all she needed to do was get in and get out.

The door was not even sealed with any charms, or even a simply lock and key but rather, Lucius just assumed that his prisoners would be too weak and broken to even make it to the door. In a blink of an eye Laura changed into her human form and opened the door. What she saw broke her heart and left her numb. 

Draco was lying on the floor huddled into a ball, slowly rocking back and forth with his arms wrapped around his stomach. Laura didn't hesitate and immediately crossed the room and kneeled by his side, being careful not to touch him or startle him. Softly so as not to scare him she started to whisper his name over and over hoping to get through to him, to break through the walls he had erected.

"Lau… u… ra?" He finally croaked.

"I'm here Drac, just like I promised I would be. I'm going to get you out of here.

"You'll be doing no such thing you wretched creature. Now step away from that piece of filth."  Laura turned towards the elder Malfoy, and watched him with a look of revulsion on her face. She was itching to throw some curse at him but a whimper from Draco told her now was not the time for revenge.

Laura cooed softly and slowly put her hand on Draco's forehead. Gathering all the hate and anger within herself, she focused on the image within her mind and they both disappeared in a flash of light, ripping through the Malfoy manor wards, leaving a stunned and enraged Malfoy behind.

To Be Continued…

AN: Okay yes I realise that this chapter has taken terribly long but school is horrible as well as a slight diagnosis of writers block. Also I know it's a horrible ending not knowing where they are going to end up but I'm not even sure where they are going to end up so you will have to wait and see. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! Your reviews are what kept me going. THANKS!!!!!

**P:S A special thanks to Stephanie for reading it over and fixing my mistakes. *Big Hug of thanks***


	11. Healing Care

READ ME: This is a warning to all those that cannot stand slash or simply do not like reading it. After this chapter this story will have slash in it. For those that don't know what that means it means to males loving on another is something other than a strictly platonic relationship. 

**Chapter 11 – Healing Care**

As soon Laura and Draco arrived at their location Draco started to whimper. The inky blackness of the cave reminded him of his cell, whilst all he craved right now was light.

"Too dark." He whimpered.

A look of concern passed over Laura's face, changing to concentration. Raising her hand, a swirling sphere of silver appeared that illuminated the cave. Draco threw up his hand at the sudden brilliance of the globe, but felt immediately comforted.

"We can't stay here long." Laura said.

Draco merely nodded. Nausea had plagued him for days now, Lucius had decided he was not worthy of the food he had been given and had stopped feeding him. At first there were the hunger pains.  Then, a dull ache in the pit of his stomach had plagued him. Now nausea was the only other thing he was capable of feeling. That, and pain.

In the mean time Laura sat silently next to Draco, thinking about what her possibilities were. She had never really thought as far as what to do with Draco when she had retrieved him from Malfoy Manor. 

Damnit, where do I take him? Healing him myself would weaken me, and…no, can't take that risk…not that healing will help much. He has no wand, and no knowledge of wandless magic. Stupid fools…. 

"Lau…au…ra? Draco chattered.

"Mmm."

"I'm really cold." Draco chattered out through rattling teeth.

"Goddess forgive me. I'm sorry Draco, I got lost in my thoughts." 

Laura looked around the cave. There was nothing big enough for her to transfigure into something warm for Draco except her own robe. 

"At least I have something underneath." Laura whispered whilst pulling the robe over her head.

Laura waved her hand at the robe and it slowly took the shape of a warm winter robe, made of the softest material so as not to aggravate Draco's wounds.

"Here Draco. Let's get this on you so you'll be warm and I can get you to Hogwarts."

"NO!!" Draco yelled.

"Draco?"

"There is…there is a Death Eater there and he'll take me back to my father. I can't go to  there…to Hogwarts."

"You wouldn't mean Severus Snape now would you?" she asked.

"Ye..Yes."

"Well it seems that he is a rather good actor. He is a Death Eater yet he isn't. He has been spying for many years and has been concerned about you. He's on your side."

"He…He has?" 

"He has. In fact he's been trying to figure out a way of getting in and out of Malfoy Manor undetected." 

"Oh…" Draco exclaimed stupefied.

"Let's get out of here."

"Umm…Laura? I don't…I don't think I can walk that far." Draco whispered ashamed at being such an inconvenience. 

"You won't have to walk. I'll be carrying you."

"But…I…" Draco trailed off not understanding how a small person like Laura was going to carry him all the way to Hogwarts.

"I'm going to transform and then I want you to climb onto my back and hold on tightly. Don't worry about hurting me. Just hold firm."

Laura looked at Draco for confirmation that he understood and she immediately changed into her wolf form. The wolf in front of Draco looked nothing like the girl. She was big and majestic giving off a strong feeling of pride and wisdom. Laura was larger than normal wolves but she noticed that depending on her purpose she could alter her size to accommodate her needs. Draco sat on the floor looking at Laura in awe. She literally glowed and she seemed so wise and noble. A small bark reminded Draco that his ride was waiting for him. He slowly stood on shaky legs, grabbing onto the wall behind him for support as the world spun dizzily around him. Closing his eyes for a moment to compose himself, he took a few deep breaths or as deep as he could with the aching in his chest and opening his eyes he saw Laura, still in her wolf form, looking at him questioningly.

"I'll be okay, just a bit dizzy." Draco told her.

Laura barked softly and walked over to Draco crouching low so that he could easily climb onto her back. Draco rolled and climbed onto Laura's back with graceless movements, almost sliding off her again when he leaned too far to the side. Grabbing onto her fur to stop himself from falling he finally settled down upon her back while wrapping his arms loosely around her neck.

"Sorry for pulling so hard on your fur." He murmured into her ear.

Laura merely yapped in response while she started rise and walked towards the cave entrance. She did not hurry nor did she make any sudden unexpected movements so as not to dislodge the precious cargo upon her back. The slow back and forth movement of travelling on Laura's back soon eased Draco into the land of slumber. Laura smiled inwardly as she felt Draco fall asleep. He would need all the rest he could get because his hard times were far from over.

Sirius shifted, trying to find a comfortable position in the chair that stood next to Harry's bed. Harry had been sleeping for six hours and showed no signs of waking. He would mumble in his sleep and make small movements but he would then simply lie still. This quiet time gave Sirius time to think about his role as Harry's godfather. He never really did understand why James had chosen him as Harry's godfather. Remus or even Snape would have been a better choice, they were calm, collected and knew when to rush into to things and when to back off. Harry once again shifted in his sleep except this time his movements did not seem like natural movements one makes in their sleep. 

"No…" Harry mumbled shaking his head.

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. Draco Malfoy huddled in a corner, thrown there by his own father. There was no arrogant rich boy left in Draco. All there was now was a wounded teenage boy, beaten and ruined by his very own flesh and blood. Harry had been fortunate to some extent. He had never loved his Aunt and Uncle, never looked up to them and had never cared for what they wanted of him. Draco on the other hand had continuously strived for his father's approval, if not to ease the physical suffering then at least the emotional. The cold atmosphere that surrounded Malfoy Manor had left Draco starving for affection just as much as Harry had in his isolated years at Privet Drive. Harry had now learnt however that satisfaction and belief in ones abilities should never come from another person. Satisfaction and joy should come from within and you should never only be able to feel those emotions just because of another person's opinion. 

"Leave him alone." Harry whispered.

Luciuse did not hear Harry's plea and continued to yell and hit Draco. Only when Draco had finally passed out from the pain did Lucius stop his cruel behaviour. Harry did not understand why he was seeing this because he had no connection to either Lucius or Draco. His scar did not burn with the inner pain he associated with visions. Harry crawled towards Draco and just as he was about to touch Draco he was wrenched from his dream into another. This time he saw Laura in her wolf form retreiving Draco from the Malfoy dungeons but not before the crucio that Lucius had thrown at them hit Laura. Laura merely  ignored it and dissapeared in a flash of light to a destination unknown to Harry. Harry knew within his mind that they would be returning to Hogwarts and they should prepare for the treatment Draco and Laura would need.

Sirius was shaken from his mournful day dreaming by Harry's tossing and turning. He was used to the movements Harry made in his sleep but this was beyond his normal movements. 

"Harry?" Sirius whispered.

Harry merely moved some more and just as Sirius was about to lean forward to ensure that Harry was okay, Harry sat up in bed. Harry's eyes had a strange glow to them that dulled as Harry looked around him.

"Harry?"

"Sirius...what…who?" he asked looking disorientated.

"Relax. You are in my rooms here at Hogwarts. I thought it might be better to bring you here than to the infirmary because Madam Pomfrey would merely cope you up. And I thought that you wouldn't want that."

"Umm…thanks." Harry said while trying to get a look around the room. The lack of glasses made things slightly impossible but Sirius seemed to notice Harry's frustration and placed something in his hand. Harry felt the object within his hand and it was certainly not his glasses, it seemed almost like a potions bottle if his senses were telling the truth. Sirius chuckled softly inside as he noticed Harry's confusion.

"It's a potion. It almost works the same as Muggle contact lenses. It corrects the lenses within your eyes for a given time. This potion should last about 6 months maybe longer depending on your body and how it adjusts to the potion."

Harry nodded and preparing himself for the bitter and acidic taste most potions had he gulped down the potion. He was surprised that the potion actually had a faint lemon taste to it and wondered what ingredient would actually cause that taste within in the potions. He would have to ask Remus because he was the only person who would be kind enough and smart enough to answer that question. Harry blinked and looked around the room with his now crystal clear vision. Sirius's face lit up with a goofy grin and Harry could not help thinking that it was surprising that Sirius was still alive. Harry shook his head. This was not the time or place to think of such things. He needed to get someone to help Laura and Draco once they arrived at the castle. They would both need healing but it would need to be done in secret and by someone who would not be biased in their opinion or treatment. That ruled out Madam Pomfrey and so that left Remus or  Snape.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you fetch Professor Lupin for me? I had this vision and there are things in it that I need help with and if you can't find him could you find Snape." Harry requested refusing to look into Sirius's eyes.

"But…"

"Sirius…PLEASE? This is important and it cannot wait for you to finally get over petty school feuds." 

Sirius merely nodded and left the room in an almost Snape like movement with his robes swirling around him in a silent rage.  Harry sighed in relief. For a moment he thought that Sirius would refuse and then Harry would have few to little options left. Harry sighed once again and attempted to move off the bed but as he put his hand on the bed to move a stabbing pain shot up his arm. Pulling up his sleeve he noticed a large bruise in the shape of a hand. How had that gotten there? It can't be…could it? Harry could not have gotten the bruise from the dream. It wasn't possible or at least it had never been mentioned in any of his Divination classes. Could people really get bruises from dreams or in this case a mixture of vision and dream? He would have to ask someone or look it up in the library. He ignored the pain and pushed himself up so that he could stand next to the bed. Looking around the room for something to wear other than the pyjamas he had been put in he noticed a clean, folded robe on the chair. Slipping it over his head he walked to the door and out the room. 

Harry couldn't believe this. He had been walking around the castle for two hours and he still had no idea as to where he was. He could not recognise any of the portraits or statues that lined the long Hogwart's hallways. Harry sighed and sat with his back against the wall. He wasn't half as healthy as he should be merely walking around had left him weak and unstable. Folding his arms he rested his head upon his drawn upped knees. He would just rest for a few minutes and carry on searching.

Laura barked happily as she saw the entrance to Hogwarts castle. It had taken them longer than she had expected because of the slow pace at which she had to travel. Draco stirred and shifted on her back. Laura scolded herself mentally. Draco needed his rest and by making noises that was not going ensure that. Laura whined when she saw that the heavy Hogwart's doors were shut. There was no way that she would be able to open them unless someone else opened them for her. The Hogwarts doors had been charmed to resist all opening charms ever since the last battle of Hogwarts. 

"Stupid werewolves! Always sticking their noses where they don't belong. How dare he!" Snape raged unaware that his godson and his rescuer where standing around the corner. Snapes strides were as angry as his voice and he nearly collided with Laura and her precious bundle as he strode around the corner.

"What…Draco!" Snape yelled, forgetting his cold mask.

Laura barked, no longer worried about waking Draco because with Snape yelling Draco's name he stirred and opened his eyes.

"Mmm…" Draco muttered.

He was so tired. He knew he was safe and that his godfather, who he first thought had abandoned him, was there to look after him. Draco now understood the hints and the hidden messages his godfather had used in their conversations. All the time Draco had thought that he wanted Draco to become a Death Eater but in all this time it was the exact opposite. Severus could never come out and say it in case it truly was Draco's desire to become a Death Eater. Draco smiled in a delirous way before he once again succumbed to the call of sleep.

"Draco?" Severus asked worriedly.

Laura tried to convey that Draco would be okay and that he was merely resting but Snape was not in the mood to play twenty questions. He became agitated at the whining and other animal like noises she was making. Laura sighed and trotted to the doors and being careful with Draco still on her back, scratched on the door. To be brought down to animal tendencies, like a mere creature shamed her slightly but she knew that getting Draco inside was more important than her pride. Snape finally seemed to get some part of the message and opened the doors. Laura yapped in joy as they crossed some of the safest and strongest wards in the world. She crouched to the ground and slowly leaned to one side so that Draco would slide off her back. Once Draco was on floor, she transformed into her human form.

Snape ignored her and kneeled down next to Draco. What he saw made him weep inside. Draco's once almost elvish features were beaten purple and blue giving him the appearance of a multicoloured blowfish. Snape slid his arms underneath Draco and stood, cradling him to his chest.

"He is going to need an Anti-Toxin potion." Laura whispered, afraid to break the silence but knowing it was a necessity.  

"Anti-Toxin? What for? Surely Lucius would not waste his time on such petty things as poison."

"He wouldn't, but Draco would if it meant freedom from pain and suffering."

"How dare you suggest that Draco is weak!" Snape spat out.

"I'm not. But you know as well as I do that every person has their breaking point." Laura argued back.

Snape wanted slap Laura for being right but he held his anger in check and turned on his heel and headed towards his chambers. There was no way the Madam Pomfrey was going to treat his godson. He had seen enough of her incompetent healing when it came to children likely to be Death Eaters. The woman was incapable of keeping an objective mind and then people wondered why Slytherins chose the dark side. They were ridiculed and never given the opportunity to show there potential because of people like her.

Laura sighed knowing that she had upset Snape but he needed to understand that Draco would not be the same boy he once was. She had hoped with Snape's past experiences he would know that, but it seemed as if his love for his godson blinded him from seeing it. She followed him silently, making sure she stayed out of his way.

Snape continued to stride down the hallways and up the stairs to his chambers. Despite all the rumours, Snapes chamber was at one of the highest towers at Hogwarts Castle. After what seemed liked hours they finally arrived at the entrance to his chambers. The dragon which guarded the entrance took one look at Snape and then at Draco and opened her wings with out a sound. Underneath her wings was the entrance to his chambers. Once again Laura followed without a sound. 

Snape walked through his living room and into the guest room where he laid Draco on the bed. Turning he barged past Laura and went to a cupboard standing in the living room corner.

"Damnit!" Snape yelled, slamming the cupboard door shut.

"What?" Laura asked softly.

"I have no Anti Toxin potion up here which means I have to go all the way down to the dungeons to fetch it."

"I'd fetch it for you but I'm afraid I don't know how to recognise it." 

"You wouldn't be able to find it anyway. Stay up here with Draco. If anything happens to him, I will hold you responsible." 

Laura merely nodded and watched as Snape left the rooms. She went back to Draco and noticed that he was filthy and that his wounds needed to be cleaned. Magic was not an option because whatever poison was flowing through Draco's veins might react badly to the magic. Walking out the room once again she tried to locate the bathroom and after opening and closing several doors she found it. Seeing a string dangling by the door she assumed it was for the lights and pulled it and was shocked when a sudden popping noise sounded behind her.

"Miss called?" a scantily dressed house elf asked.

"Oh well not really but maybe you could help me. I have a friend who needs a bath but I can't move him with magic because he is ill. Do you know anyway I could move him?" 

The house elf merely nodded and snapped his fingers. Several things happened at once. Several other house elves appeared and they spoke quietly amongst themselves before they moved to the bedroom. Behind Laura the bath filled with hot water and several healing and cleansing oils. Next Draco came out of the room, carried by the house elves that had appeared seconds ago. They moved past Laura and into the bathroom. Draco soon had the winter robe removed and was gently settled into the bath. Before Laura could say thank you they continued with their given tasks and washed Draco carefully and tenderly. He was then moved out of the bath, dried and put in silky pyjamas and moved back to bed. Laura went back into the room and settled herself next to Draco on the bed in her wolf form so as not to take up to much space.

Snape ran down the corridors. The one time he really needed access to his classroom quickly and he couldn't get that access. Since students had started using the hidden entrance that led to his rooms for pranks he made Albus seal the passage. He never understood how the Weasley twins knew where the passage was and what the password was but some how they always managed to get in. 

"Oof…" 

Snape snarled as he collided into something both hard and soft. 

"Potter!"

"Professor Snape." Harry muttered nervously.

"Must you be incompetent and get in my way?"

"No sir, sorry sir." Harry said, looking down at his feet. Even though Harry was now free of the Dursleys he still acted the same around a forceful tone of voice. 

Snape sighed inwardly when he noticed Potters reaction towards his tone of voice. 

"It is fine Potter." Snape reassured.

Harry merely nodded and was about to step around the professor when the thought struck him. If any teacher was concerned about Draco and would want to help him it would be Professor Snape.

"Umm Professor…Draco is umm…" Harry trailed off uncertain how he would actually explain what he knew.

"What about Draco, Mr Potter?" inquired Snape, he was intrigued in what Potter was trying to tell him.

"LuciusbeatupDracoreallybadandDracoisonhiswaytothecastlewithLaura." Harry rambled out trying to go with the direct approach.

"Let me see if I understood that rambling you called speech. Lucius Malfoy beat up his only heir and is on his way to Hogwarts Castle with our mystery girl Laura?"

Harry nodded and prepared himself for the rage and humiliating taunts that he knew where bound to come his way.

"IF you hadn't chose this time, Potter, to delay me, I might be able to return to those who really need it."

"What...what do you mean?"

"My Godson is currently in my chambers in a condition..." here he gave Harry a once over "much worse then yours"

Harry's body slumped in relief. Snape believed him and Draco was receiving the best care he could possibly hope for. Trust Snape to give him a vague answer to an important inquiry.

"Sir? Do you think it's possible that I could see Draco?" Harry timidly asked, knowing he was pushing his luck.

"Why do you wish to do that Mr Potter?"

"I thought…well I know or at least sort of know how Draco is feeling and I thought he could use a friend…or at least someone to talk to."

"I don't…," Snape shook his head, "I suppose your presence could not do any more harm than what has already been done." 

"Thank you, sir." 

"Follow me. I have potions to fetch and then we shall tend to Draco."

Harry merely nodded and followed Snape. Snape could not believe that he had actually agreed to let the boy near his godson. Potter had a point however. Draco needed someone to talk to and he would not talk to his godfather in fear of rejection. Draco had no such problem with Harry. They had humiliated each other constantly through school and a reaction of disdain would not be unexpected.  Then it would also be beneficial for both Potter and Draco if they talked to one another. Draco would never tell Potter everything if Potter was not willing to tell Draco anything in return. It would almost be therapeutic. In helping the other deal with their pain they might actually learn to deal with their own.

A few minutes later Snape returned to his chamber with Harry behind him. Harry sighed in relief. He was exhausted, his body refused to cooperate with his intentions. 

"Potter, follow me." Snape spoke softly.

Once again which seemed to be the hundredth time in the day Harry followed Snape. Severus blinked in shock. Draco was clean and sleeping peacefully in the bed with Laura lying at his feet in her wolf form. He hated to do this but Draco would have to be woken up for him to drink the potions. Softly so as not to wake up Laura, he walked to the bed and cradled Draco to his chest.

"Draco. Wake up." He whispered soothingly.

Draco stirred and buried his face in the soft material that offered only comfort.

"Come Draco wake up. You need to take these potions." A voice gently spoke.

A bottle was placed at his lips and Draco merely swallowed the potions not concerned about what the potions could contain. He had taken his poison and if someone was going to try kill him with poison then they would merely speed up the process of his death. Confusion raced through Draco's mind. Instead of feeling worse he was feeling better. He could feel the welts on his back closing and healing, broken bones were mended and bruises slowly faded. 

"Hush. Rest now. You are safe and you will never go back, never, I swear it to you." Severus whispered into his godson's ear.

Harry smiled softly at the scene before him. It was nice to be able to see beyond the cold exterior that the Potions Master of Hogwarts had erected around himself. It was a small reminder to Harry that there was some light in the dark. He fell to the ground silently. His legs would now longer keep his body standing and so he rested, closing his eyes.

Snape looked up startled as he heard a soft rustle of cloth. He saw Potter fall to ground and close his eyes. He laid Draco on the bed and went to move Potter on to the bed next to Draco. There was no point in waking Potter to get him to move, he needed his rest just as much as Draco and this way he could keep an eye on both of them. Laura grinned inwardly as she saw how Severus gently tucked Harry in next to Draco. She had woken as soon as he had entered the room. 

Making sure that everything was in order he left the room with out looking behind him as he closed the door gently. Had he looked back he would have seen Harry and Draco shift towards each other and join hands and settle with a soft green and silver glow surrounding them and seeping into their skin.

To be continued…

A/N Alright where do I start?? I know exactly where to start. To my loyal and kind Captain who has been my inspiration, my muse, my kick in the ass when I needed it. The only reason I got anywhere with this chapter is because of her guidance and motivation. Thanks soooo much.

To those that have reviewed previous chapters. Thank you.

To all those that have followed my story and have given answers to my options and are disappointed that I haven't stuck to those results I apologise. I have an ending in mind and some things would not make sense if I had kept to that. I hope you continue to read my story and give it a chance.

All new readers are welcome to leave reviews.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. J 


	12. Curiosity killed the wolf?

Disclaimer: I still do not own the Harry Potter characters and most likely never will.

**Chapter 12 - Curiosity killed the wolf? **

Laura shivered. A chill swept over her body and refused to leave. She leapt off the bed being careful not to wake Draco and Harry. Something was wrong, something was dreadfully wrong. Taking one last look at Harry and Draco to ensure that they were safe she slipped out of the room. Sniffing the air lightly she immediately found the source of distress. Snape was asleep on the couch in the living room; however his sleep was far from calm. He tossed and turned continuously and it was surprising that he had not fallen off the couch yet. Laura whined softly, unsure what to do. She could wake up Snape, and prepare herself for a sound thrashing or she could find a way to comfort Snape without waking him up. Fur slowly dissolved into skin. Taking a small hesitant step toward she stopped when he shifted in his sleep. Laura just hoped that his actions would not be curse first and ask questions later if he awoke. Snape whimpered in his sleep and trembled from head to toe. The whimper was filled with so much fear that she could not hesitate any longer. She kneeled in front of the couch and stretched a hand out towards him. Not really knowing what she was doing, she gently brushed his hair from his face. With a violent jerk she felt her self jerked into a different time.

"_You will do as you are told, you insolent brat." A tall blonde man yelled._

"_But Father…" whimpered the waif like young adult._

_The sound of slap rang through the air and the young man fell to the floor clutching his cheek._

"_YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!" the man hissed._

"_But…"_

_This time the man kicked him._

"_You will join Voldemort and you will be his most faithful servant because if you do not there will dire consequences. We would not want something to happen to your dear sister, now would we?" The blonde man smirked seeing the reaction his threat created._

_The young man stood up and brushed his long hair away from his face. Laura gasped. It was Severus Snape, a young Severus, but Snape all the same. Wrapping an arm around his waist he stared defiantly at the blonde man before him._

"_You leave Serena out of this."_

"_I will when you join Voldemort. I have worked to hard in winning favours and gaining power to have some halfblood ruin it for me. Once you have joined Voldemort you will report back to me and tell me what he has planned and if you do not do this…"he said while poking him with his finger, "what I did to your whore of a mother will seem like heaven compared to what I'll do to your sister."_

_Severus looked horrified at this but quickly before anyone could blink, his face became an emotionless mask. The only way anyone could truly see what the young man felt was through his eyes. Rage, remorse, pain and resignation were present in his cool dark eyes. _

"_I will do as you say, Father, if you promise to leave Serena out of all of this." _

_Severus spat the word Father out like it was the foulest word he had ever uttered. Severus knew that he had sealed his fate and with a final glance at his father he turned away. However, before he could get far the all too familiar feeling of a cane being brought down upon his back sent him to the cold marble floor of Snape Castle._

Laura shuddered and pulled her hand away. Pain and so many emotions swirled through her. She could not stop them and it scared her. They fought for dominance as she shuddered again, curling upon herself. The bitterness and hopeless acceptance were the strongest. They swirled violently within her, up from the violent memory of Severus Snape, they wreaked havoc within her. Her body shook harder as her emotions fought for dominance over those of the teenager she had seen. She screamed or attempted to scream as the emotions fought through her body, leaving an agonising burning sensation in their wake.

Severus awoke with a start as a strangled choking sound was heard near him. He immediately sprang to his feet with his wand in hand, curse at the tip of his tongue. He noticed the trembling girl on the floor next to the couch he had been occupying. Why was she trembling so and what was she doing so near to the couch. He thought back onto the dream he had. The dream had been a common occurrence in his sleep but over the years it had faded. Now the souls of the dead haunted his sleep, making him relive the torture he had been forced to put them through. Now the dream had seemed different. A quick inspection of his mental walls showed that they had been disturbed by an outside influence.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he roared.

Laura who had been completely unaware of Snape's jump to his feet was brought back to her physical surroundings as his voice roared across the room. Afraid to look at him she gazed at him through the curtain of her hair. What she saw terrified her. Lips were pulled into a taut line and his eyes blazed with an unearthly fury. Remaining silent was all she could think to do.

"I suppose you are pleased with yourself? What gave you the right to enter within privacy of my mind? No insipid words to defend yourself?"

Laura trembled at the fury that radiated off him. She had thought that Sanpe yelling at her had been frightening. This cool caress of angry words was by far the worst. Her silence only seemed to provoke him and she did not trust him not to fly into a fit of rage.

"I…I…" she stuttered.

"Stuttering like an imbecilic first year will not help your position either." Snape taunted.

"I didn't mean to. You were having a bad dream and I went to shake your shoulder to wake you. The moment I touched you I saw and felt what you felt. I didn't mean to. Please I cannot control it…it controls me!"

Snape snarled silently. She seemed sincere but she still had no right to look within his mind. If she could not stay out of his mind by herself then he would have to ensure that she would not be able to do so at all.

Snape moved towards her and she did the only thing she could think of. She bolted.

Harry sighed softly. He felt warm and safe. Something had woken him but he could for the life of him not remember what had awoken him from his slumber. It seemed strange that he had finally been able to sleep peacefully without the aid of a potion. Shifting slightly he was startled when something constricted his movement. Taking a slow, calming breath he looked downwards to find an arm wrapped about his waist. Shocked he decided to find out who the arm belonged to. Harry followed the arm upwards until he located the face that belonged to the arm. Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy had an arm wrapped around his waist and was currently using his right shoulder as a pillow. He slowly studied the boy who lay next to him. Draco was the exact opposite of Harry. Where Draco was pale and light, Harry was tanned and dark. His body tensed when Draco shifted, nuzzling his shoulder.

Draco snuggled into the warmth that oozed from his pillow. He felt so peace. All the problems he had faced and were bound to face seemed to feel less daunting. It was like when as a child he was building a puzzle and the last and final piece had been missing. The puzzle had been completed but there was forever that one blank spot. His missing puzzle piece had been found. He was not sure where it had been found and he found that he really did not care. Looking within himself he noticed that even his magick seemed to be at ease. Draco's magick had always been hard to control. Well not really hard to control but to summon. It had always been like summoning his magick through a sieve. It would come but it was never focused, and it never responded on time. He wondered what had finally help ease his magick; prehaps it was one of Severus' potions. The more he thought about it the more he awoke from his sleepy daze.

Harry shifted again, this time in discomfort as his bladder made it self known. Draco tensed beside him and shifted away. Not certain if Draco was awake or not Harry gently sat up. Moving as quietly as he could he moved towards the only door within the room. He had not really paid that much attention last night to his surroundings. Harry had been to intent on making sure that Draco was okay. His vision of the brutality Draco had suffered through had shaken him badly. So much for Draco being a spoiled brat. If anything Harry felt that Draco had it worse than Harry did. Harry may have been abused by his Uncle and the rest of his family but Harry was certain that his father would have never laid a violent hand on him. The Dursleys may be Harry's only surviving relatives but that was exactly what they were. Relatives were not the same as family. You might love your relatives but nothing was stronger than the love you have for your mother and father. That was family. Draco's family had ruined this love and had hurt Draco more than the Dursleys had ever done to Harry. Harry had never known love; he never expected to know it either. Draco had known the love of his mother and father until Voldemort's demands had driven Lucius mad. Opening the door he looked out into the living room, just in time to see the door swing shut behind Laura's hasty exit.

Snape glared at closing the door. The girl could not even stand up herself and had once again run away from her problems. Hearing a noise to his left he saw Potter stumble out of the bedroom. Without a glance at the boy he marched towards his library.

"Sir?" a timid voice asked.

"What Potter?"

"Where did Laura go?"

Snape fumed internally. He was still furious at the little wretch for intruding into his private thoughts. If he would be slightly truthful to himself he would admit that he was not just angry because she had intruded. What really infuriated him was that she had made it past his defences. It was inconceivable that a mentally unstable teenage had gotten through the barriers of his mind. He was a Master of Occumenlency damnit!

"It's none of your concern! Once again you have decided to act like your father by assuming that everyone wants to see you!" He snarled.

Harry shrunk against the wall as Snape approached, his words laden with pure loathing. Insult after insult sprung forth from his mouth as he steadily stalked across the room towards Harry. He did not notice that Harry had started to shake like a leaf or that his body had curled upon itself as much as it could in a standing position.

"Stop it!" a voice spoke calmly.

Snape chose to ignore the voice that had spoken and continued his advance until he stood face to face with Harry. Harry could feel the fine drops of spittle as Snape continued to remind him of all his faults. He had not heard the quiet voice commanding Snape to stop. All he could hear and see was Snape. Each word tore at Harry until all he could do was sink to ground and wrap his arms around his knees. He wanted to disappear. He needed to disappear. The world and everyone he knew would be better off if he wasn't around.

"STOP IT!" This time the voice rang across the room with a startling clarity.

Before Snape could so much as blink a bright flash of light shot across the room, wrapping around him like a giant anaconda, squeezing until with a flare of light he was hurled across the room. The dull thud of Snape's body hitting the wall forced Harry to look up from his submissive position. There stood Draco still shimmering ever so slightly with an ethereal green glow, looking furious and confused at the same time.

"I've…I've… never done that before." Draco said, looking quite astonished.

"Done what?" Harry questioned as he slowly stood.

Draco was silent for a moment before he answered with a tinge of awe in his voice.

"Wandless magick"

"That can't be true. Every young wizard does some form of wandless magick. It's how we're identified as being a wizard or witch."

"My parents believed I was squib until I was 10. Father had Snape brew an illegal potion which determined if one had any magick within them."

"How could that be illegal? It sounds pretty handy if you ask me."

"It might be handy if it didn't feel like your blood had been brought to a boil and left to simmer for a hour." Draco replied darkly.

Harry looked horrified at the idea of anyone experiencing such a painful experience, let alone a 10 year child. It made having Aunt Petunia hold Harry's hand to the stove for three seconds seem like child's play.

"Oh" was all that he could mutter.

A groan from the other side of the room startled both boys reminding them of what had just taken place. With an unconscious decision on both their parts they slowly moved towards each other. Between the two of them they should be able to handle Snape, or at least they hoped they could.

A/N...hides away miserably after seeing how long it's been since I've updated this story. I can't even say well here's a really long chapter to make up for the wait…it's just five pages. Though I hope that there has at least been some noticeable improvement in my writing. I hope you liked this new chapter and don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
